Untitled
by boxcaracer
Summary: What should have happened after the slap in the choir room. Just a quick smutty 3 shot. G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and it makes me cry. Just a quick 3 shot after of what I would've like to happen after the slap. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The**_ sound of the hard slap followed by a loud gasp echoed in the quiet room leaving both girls to stand in dazed amazement until Santana reacts without thinking and returns Quinn's slap. Quinn stood shocked at the piano her cheek stinging after the viscous slap that Santana just gave her. She straightened her shoulders and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. She barely noticed the shocked expression that Santana was sporting because it didn't matter all that mattered was getting even. Her eyes flickered to the red hand print prominent on the Latina's tanned skin, she's sure that her cheek is throbbing as much as hers is right now.

Quinn smirks, "You see San I've always known you were jealous of me."

Santana glares crossing her arms over her chest, "How do you figure that _Quinnie_?"

Quinn smirk widens, her voice dripping in honey, "Well _Sanny_ this is high school all over again you want my life. I'm a better cheerleader than you ever were I've always been the best and the only reason you got to be head cheerio was because I wasn't on the squad. You have no idea how many times Coach tried to persuade me to rejoin senior year because you were doing a shitty job." She ignores Santana's pissed off look, "I'm dating a successful professor while you broke up with the one person that put up with your shit."

Santana chinches her jaw and stocks around the piano standing toe to toe with Quinn. She smiles sweetly, "You have no clue about what the hell you're talking about Fabray so leave Britt out of this. And I thought we went over this honey, you might be banging your teacher for your grades but I don't need to. I never had to bend over to get the things I wanted."

"No you just spread your legs and screwed over everyone that cares about you," Quinn retorts.

"I spread my legs for people I wanted not because I got things from them. I still have a healthy relationship with Britt while every single one of your exs can't stand to be near you," Santana continues taunting the blonde. "I have actual friends rather than sheep that follow me around kissing my ass."

Quinn laughter cuts into her rant, "Like you used to kiss mine once upon a time sweetie if fact you kisses my ass all through high school. You had your nose so far up my ass I'm surprised that you didn't tickle my tonsils with your tongue. Face it San I'm a better cheerio, student, friend while our former Gleek may have forgiven you now for being a bitch but they forgave me a long time ago. And I didn't even have to beg like you did."

"And where have you been for your friends? Huh Q you've been back once since you've been gone while I've been here helping the jolly green moron and the rest of our friends." Santana semi shouts, "The play, I helped out you didn't even answer your fucking phone. When Britt was spiraling I came back where the hell were you!"

Quinn nostrils flare, "Where was I? I had classes Santana that I couldn't ditch for the play. God, you're seriously asking me that?"

"Yes Quinnie I'm seriously asking you that," Santana smiles sweetly. "Because I didn't see you come down for the play or when Finn was screwing up Glee."

"I was with Rachel and Kurt helping them when Finnidiot and Blaine broke their hearts! On the phone with Brittany when you dumped her for some fugly chick that you never even met! On the computer Skyping with Tina after this new girl steals the spot that she's worked so hard for, for the last three years." Her voice getting louder and louder, "Having a drinkothon with Mike after that idiot broke up with Tina for no damn reason. And struggling not to strangle Blaine when he calls me crying because he couldn't keep it in his pants."

Santana pushes Quinn back a little and steps into her space. Quinn glares and pushes Santana back lifting her chin defiantly daring her to do it again. "So what I haven't been able to get down here as often as you but I'm still there for everyone, bitch so back the hell off."

Santana never one to back down from a challenge pushes Quinn a little harder this time, making her lose her footing slightly, "What about me!? Where were you for me? I was hurting too, but you never called me?

Quinn growls pushing Santana harder but the Latina was expecting this and barely manages not to budge, "Bullshit! That's complete bullshit! I did call you over and over again but you never answered the fucking phone! You ditched me not the other way around!"

Quinn chest was moving up and down rapidly her eyes flickering from Santana's lips to her eyes. Before Santana could register the movement Quinn was pulling her into a scorching kiss. Santana yelps in surprise allowing Quinn's tongue to enter her mouth. The Latina moans loudly when Quinn's skillful tongue strokes her own lightly. She grabs two fistful of long silky blonde hair making her head band fall to the floor, her intension was push Quinn away but she only held her in place.

Their tongues dueled against each other struggling to gain control. Santana's tongue follows Quinn's into her hot wet mouth. Quinn smirks sucking on the wet muscle dropping all the moisture in Santana's body south making her buck her hips into the blondes. Quinn whimpers when her semi hard member struggles to stand at attention in her tight underwear. Quinn chuckles pushing her friend into the piano forcefully, almost painfully extracting a long drawn out moan from the girl.

Quinn rips her lips away when the need to breath became too much panting she runs her tongue down Santana's pulse point enjoying the small skips and stutters of her heart making her hard cock jump with it. She chuckles into her skin, "This is what you want isn't Sanny? You always wanted my lips on you, huh? Even when you were with Brittany I was the one you always wanted."

She was kind of surprised at her boldness and she sure that Santana was surprised as well. Santana groans shaking her head denying it even though her body was screaming the truth, "Screw you Fabray!"

Quinn lifts her head her eyes twinkling mischievously, "Oh don't worry baby I'm going to screw you." She presses her knee into Santana's center groaning when she feels Santana's heat and wetness on her leg. "I'm going to screw you so well that when you're all alone in your dorm at night you'll be thinking of me. My touch. My lips. My tongue all over you," She brings her lips to Santana's ear making the girl shiver, "When you dream at night it's going to be about me not Britt or that library girl that intrigues you only me."

Santana groans when Quinn slides her hand under her dress to cup her wet center. Her cock hardening more with the wet heat at her finger tips, "And when you can't stand the thought of not having my hands on you anymore, you're going to come running back to me. Begging me to take you over and over again but maybe I will or maybe I won't."

Santana shakes her head, "Not…likely…Quinnie." But she tilts her head to the side giving Quinn better access. Her eyes cross when Quinn bites down on her neck and flicks her bundle of nerves.

"Deny it all you want baby but this," she flicks her clit again chuckling as Santana lifts her hips trying to get the questing finger where she needs it, "this tells me that you're lying to yourself and me."

Quinn pushes aside Santana's sad excuse for panties, they might as well be dental floss. She groans when she feels the hot wetness at her finger tips, "Is this all for me baby?"

Santana shakes her head still denying the fact that it was Quinn Fabray reduces her into a puddle of helpless want.

Quinn teases circling her finger around the quivering hole, "All this is for me." She moans answering her own question, "I bet you taste as good as you feel."

Santana's head falls back her head screaming 'fuck it' and she finally gives in. The throbbing in her center is too much to bare, "Why don't you try it and find out?"

Quinn nips at her throat grinning at the fact that she won this round, "Maybe or maybe I won't."

Santana groans, "I swear to god Fabray if you don't finish what you started and fuck me…"

Quinn bites down hard on her shoulder through the dress effectively quieting the girl, "Oh trust me I will but first," she dips her finger inside of Santana almost whimpering as her center tries to suck her in, "first I'm going to eat you until you're screaming my name." She thrusts her finger, relishing on the heat surrounding her, into Santana softly, "Then I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name."

Santana moans bulking her hips up to meet Quinn's thrusting finger. She brings her head forward blinking trying to shake the fog out of her brain. She stares at Quinn her eyes completely black, "Don't make promises you can't keep Q."

Quinn chuckles at the raspy voice, "Oh don't worry S I plan on making good on everything." She steps back already missing the heat from her body, "Take off your dress S but leave on the heels I want to fuck you with them on."

She smirks again when Santana rips her dress off almost tearing it in her haste. She stands there almost naked leaking down her legs. Quinn has to bite back a moan at the image in front of her, the sexy brunette clad in only her panties and bra. Santana's nipples hard and puckered straining against the lacy bra, waiting to be touched. Santana's pussy has a wet patch on her panties as the rest is dripping onto the floor ready for her. All this is for her and suddenly it made her nervous because what if Santana laughs at her or she doesn't please her. She's had so much more experience than Quinn so what if she's not any good.

Santana sees the flicker of doubt run across Quinn's face and suddenly she feels a little self-conscious. As long as she's known Quinn she's never shown any signs of liking the fairer sex so maybe she's changed her mind. Santana clears her throat gaining the blonde's attention, "Quinn…"

Quinn shakes her head and squashing all the doubt back down and steps up to Santana running her hands up and down her sides. Quinn bites her lips, "San…there's something I should tell you before this goes any further…"

Santana sighs looking for her dress, "Look Q, forget it I know that you're not gay and this just got out of hand. We'll just forget that it ever happened, okay?"

Quinn shakes her head pressing against Santana harder, "No that's not it if you'd just shut and listen than I can tell you." Santana looks her in the eyes waiting, "I'm not…I'm not like regular girls okay. It's just that I have something that most girls don't."

She looks down slightly ashamed but Santana tilts her face back up gently, "Talk to me Q, I promise that this doesn't change how I feel about. You're my friend no matter how much we fight, we'll always be friends."

Quinn swallows grabbing her other hand and guiding it under her dress to feel the straining cock under it. "I'm not normal and I've never done this before. I mean I've fooled around with that professor but even she doesn't know about this."

Santana's eyes widen in surprise, she squeezes the hard member in her hand eliciting a tiny whimper from her blonde friend. She has so many questions running through her mind but that was for later. It's a little weird yeah but it doesn't change the fact that wants it and she wants it now.

Smirking devilishly, she runs a manicured nail along the thick outline, "I think you made some promises that you need to keep Fabray unless you're all talk. And this," She squeezes for emphasis getting a small whimper from the blonde, "doesn't give you an out."

Quinn smiles brightly before crashing their lips together again. Santana whimpers when Quinn's cock jumps and twitches in her hand and their mouths duel once again. Quinn releases her hold on Santana's wrist and moves her hands to find the clasps of her bra. Santana moans as her breast are freed and Quinn's fingers roll and tug on her aching nipples. The throbbing need in her center becomes pulsating and she needs something anything to make it better.

Quinn lets go of Santana's breast and runs her hands down to her thighs and lifts her onto the piano making the other girl yelp in surprise at the show of strength. She spreads Santana's legs open wide and step between them. Her own dress is bunched up around her waist since Santana hasn't let go of her cock at all. Her boldness was coming back and she removes the Latina's hand making her grunt in annoyance. She pulls back taking in the picture of Santana sitting there lips swollen and panting for her.

"Lift up a little," she mutters as she eases the ruined pants down her long toned legs. Quinn swallows hard seeing the pink wet pussy in front of her. Ready for her. Waiting for her. Whimpering plants small wet kisses up Santana's legs until she reaches her center. She inhales deeply groaning, "Fuck you smell so good baby."

Santana moans laying back spreading her legs wider, "Please baby…please."

Quinn moans licking the slit gathering her juices into her mouth, "Oh fuck you taste so good." Her cock hard and aching straining to get out of its confines and into the wet heat in front of her. Moaning she dives in for another taste sucking on the hard clit Quinn enters her with two fingers. Santana whimpers her hands fisting in Quinn's hair again holding her in place, "Oh fuck Quinn right there baby."

Feeling hot Quinn shrugs off her sweater without letting go of Santana. Quinn moans the little nub harder and she feels a gush of wetness soak her hand. She hums making Santana moan and fuck her face hard, "Oh oh Quinn baby right there. Oh god…"

Quinn moans removing her fingers to thrust her tongue in and out of Santana's hot center. Santana whimpers feeling her insides clinch and she screams until she's hoarse, "QUINNNN…"

Quinn moans licking Santana until she was clean, "Don't baby…I can't…please I can't take anymore."

Quinn gives last swipe before kissing her way back up Santana's body feeling like she was going to burst at any minute. Quinn moans licking and nipping at Santana's full breast until she sucks a hard nipple into her mouth. Santana still feeling weak after the monster orgasm Quinn just gave her but she gets wet again when Quinn's mouth tries to suck in her whole breast. She struggles to sit up and she tugs on Quinn's dress until she lets go with a wet pop to only latch onto Santana's lips again. Quinn struggles out of her dress briefly breaking the kiss to toss the dress over her head. Santana pushes her back reaching behind her and unhooks her bra. Moaning Santana leans over sucking on her harshly making Quinn toss her head back groaning.

"Oh fuck San your mouth…"

Santana lifts her head winking, "Lose the underwear Q and I'm going say this once we need to get you sexier ones."

Quinn flushes her fingers playing with the hem, "They're specially made to hide my, you know."

Santana curses her stupidity, "With me you don't have to hide her." She licks her lips in anticipation, "Come on Q show me what you're working with."

Quinn swallows Santana's going to be the first person to see her cock. She kicks off her shoes and pulls down her underwear, breathing a sigh of relief when her dick springs free. She stands still waiting nervously for Santana's reaction.

Santana watched the mushroom shape head leaking out pre cum from its little slit. The length and width was bigger than she thought, 8 inches and thicker than any guy she's ever been with. She clears her throat, "Wow…you…your wow."

The throbbing increased and she was desperate for Quinn to be inside of her. She reaches out unexpectantly and pulls Quinn by the hair smashing their lips together. Their teeth clanked and crashed against each other making the kiss almost painful. Quinn moans pushing Santana back so she could hop on the piano with her. Santana complies bring Quinn down on top of her, moaning when the head of the cock brushes against her clit and the heat of Quinn's body.

Quinn softens the kiss drawing a long needy moan from the girl under her. Quinn runs her hand down to Santana's thighs lifting it to wrap around her waist. Which Santana does and she wraps the other one around Quinn's slender waist drawing her close. Quinn reaches down lining her cock up with Santana's entrance and she ends the kiss.

Panting she rest her forehead against Santana's looking watching for any signs of discomfort as she eases her way into Santana's hot wetness. Whimpering Quinn closes her eyes as she fills the girl underneath her to the hilt.

Santana sighs at being filled again it's been a while for her to filled this way but she's never felt this full before. Quinn swallows moving experimentally groaning when Santana's pussy spasms around her. She groans wondering why she's never done this before, it felt amazing. If she had her way than she would do this all the fucking time with Santana.

"Oh fuck you feel so good Santana," Quinn whimpers burying her head in the Latina's neck.

Santana groans throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and tightens her legs, ready to hold on for the ride. She teases clinches her muscles making the girl above her whimper again, "I do believe that you promised me that you're going to make me forget my name." She thrusts up moaning lightly, "Or was that all talk Fabray."

Quinn chuckles at the challenge biting her neck never hard enough to leave bruise, she thrusts down hard, "Oh no baby I never make promises that I can't keep."

Santana laughs but her laughter quickly turns to moans when Quinn starts moving inside of her slowly at first then she starts building the pace.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck," she pants when Quinn brushes against her spot. "Right there, again."

Quinn looks down almost in awe as she watched her cock disappearing into Santana's wet pussy and reappearing glistening wet. Santana follows her eyes groaning each time Quinn hits the right spot over and over again.

Quinn ducks her head down sucking harshly on Santana's stiff nipple as she quickens her pace finding that special spot again and again with Santana meeting her thrust for thrust. Her hands and legs slipping with the sweat dripping off of Quinn's body. She moves her hands to Quinn's back, scratching her long nails over Quinn's bunching muscles. Quinn groans moving faster burying herself inside of Santana over and over again. She relished the soft mewls and whimpers following from the Latina's lush lips. She struggled with the urge to cum already but she fought it down not wanting this feeling to end so soon.

"Oh…uhn…Qui…," Santana whimpers as the muscles in her stomach quiver and shake.

Quinn lifts her head wanting to see everything on Santana's face, "You feel so good San. So wet. So tight around me." She pants thrusting faster grunting when Santana's heels hit her ass rhythmically, "Like you were made for me…"

She didn't finish the thought because Santana's walls clamped around her tighter, squeezing her cock deliciously and she lost her ability to think. Soon the only sounds were the echoing pants and moans and the skin slapping against each other. Santana's rack down harder and Quinn's sure that she's going to be hurting later but for now it was only serving to turn her on more.

Santana felt her eyes roll back as her orgasms crept up on her unexpectantly. Her back arched sharply as the waves crashed through her, "Oh oh oh hmmm fuck Qui…oh shit."

Quinn pants her heart beating out of her chest and her abs burning, "Mmmmm fuc…you feel…oh god baby cum for me."

Quinn snaps her head up closes her eyes as she feels her cock burst filling Santana's pulsing heat. Jerking her hips slowly losing all sense of rhythm to help them ride out their orgasms until Quinn collapses on top of Santana. Panting the girls struggle to catch theirs breaths while they lay basking in the afterglow. Quinn's cock still jumping and twitching inside of Santana's quivering hole.

Quinn lost track of time lying on top of Santana's sweaty body. The girl's erratic heart lulled her to a semi-conscious state. Every once in a while Santana would run a hand up and down her back calming down. She knows that they should get up soon but she feels to damn weak to move but she knew that their time was coming to an end. Quinn lifts her head and smiles softly admiring the dazed expression on Santana's face she kisses her chin.

"Hey pretty girl are you still awake," Quinn coos.

Santana grunts softly and that was the only indication that she still awake. Quinn giggles kisses her eyes lids before pulling her soft cock of the girl. Both girls whimper at the loss, wanting stay where they were, not wanting the moment to end and go back to reality. The reality were they weren't here or even in the same state as each other anymore.

Quinn kisses Santana again brushing her hair back, "Are you okay?"

Santana opens her eyes smiling, "I'm good a little sore but that was just wow Fabray."

Quinn chuckles, "So did I keep my end of the deal?"

Santana rolls her eyes pushing Quinn away playfully, "I didn't exactly forget my name Quinn but it was damn near close."

Quinn lifts her brow barely moving, "If I had time than we'd definitely try that again."

"Are you sure that was your first time?" Santana teases stretching out her sore limbs.

Quinn blushes looking proud of herself, "Yes that was my first time but I'm glad it was with you and not some other girl that would probably freak out and run screaming from me after we were done."

Santana stops moving and just watches Quinn's slightly bitter expression. She lifts up enough to give Quinn a slow sweet kiss, "Then they would be stupid Q because you're not a freak and you deserve better than a bitch that wouldn't appreciate you. But I'm glad that your first time was with someone," she points to herself smirking, "that loves you. I may not be in love with you but I do love you Q."

Quinn smiles, "Me too."

Santana groan running a hand through her sweaty hair pushing Quinn to sit up, "Fuck enough with the feelings I'm starting to get hives and we better get dressed before someone walks in."

Quinn hops off the piano and helps Santana down marveling at how light the girl was. She blushes at being caught staring before looking around for the girl's clothes. She hands Santana her clothes suddenly feeling shy even after what they just did. Quinn got dressed trying not to watch the perfect tanned body in front of her but it was hard not to. They just finished when Brittany walks in eyeing them suspiciously.

She wrinkles her nose but quickly dismisses that thought, there's no way that they just had sexy times. Quinn was straight and Santana was in love with her so no way someone else must have been here before them.

"Hey! What's going on?" she questions.

Quinn straightens her clothes staring at Santana winking at her before putting on her bitch face, "Nothing Brittany, nothing at all."

She walks out of the room but turns around blowing Santana a kiss making the girl smirk slightly. Santana sighs, "Quinn was always a genius slapper." Brittany tilts her head clearly confused, "It's nothing Britt we just a disagreement but we worked it out."

Brittany shrugs her shoulder because they always fight and then make up it was nothing new there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Glee *sad face*. Wow the response to this story was awesome, guys. Thank you to everyone who alerted/faved/reviewed, I bow down to you all. Alright here's part 2 enjoy kiddos.**_

_**Part Two**_

* * *

_**Santana**_ was lying on her side asleep when she felt someone rubbing on her breasts under her night shirt, but they quickly remove it from her body before she even knows what's happening. They were rolling her hard nipples between their fingers. Her eyes snap open and her mouth drops as a long drawn out moan. _'Who the fuck is in my bed?'_ The fingers pinch her nipple bringing out a low hiss from the disorientated brunette. _'Fuck it, who cares.'_ Santana could feel all the moisture in her body travel south, soaking her panties through. She moaned arching her back desperate for some relief that was building up in her center. She canted her hips needing some friction between her legs. The hand playing with her nipples moved down to cup her hot center through her panties.

"Who…" her eyes slide shut, "Who…"

"Shhh," the person behind her admonishes her lightly, "Just go with it, beautiful."

The hand rubs her center spreading the wetness over her hard clit. Santana sighs adjusting her legs to give the hand more room to move. She starts to moan when the person behind her leans over to place their mouth on her heavy breast twisting her body in an awkward angle.

"That's it S moan for me baby," the voice whispers around her full breast trying to inhale her nipple inside her mouth.

She moans louder when they flicked her hard clit, "Please…" More she needed something more, "Uhn, please…"

She looks down seeing a head of long blonde hair bobbing up and down on her chest. Santana sighs, leaning back enjoying the attention her body was getting. Santana groans when they left their head and moves back behind them. And a breathy chuckle tickles her ear sends tingles down her body pressing closer to her back and she feels their hard nipples pressing into her. "Please what San?" She it's a girl playing with her but who is it? "Come on Satan, please what?"

The sleep fog finally lifting from her brain. That voice sounds so familiar it had to be Quinn, but how did she end up in Santana's bed? But who the fuck cares when her fingers are doing good things to her breast. Santana moaned, "Please…" She tried again but her brain and mouth refused to work properly. "Oh…plea…"

Teeth tugged on her lobe mocking her, "Use your big girl words Santana."

"Bitch," yup it was definitely Quinn. "Shit inside please," Santana begged rocking her hips back feeling the hard bulge hidden underneath the boxers. She hates begging but she was throbbing with so much need that it started to hurt. So she really didn't care at the moment.

Quinn's hand slides under her panties teasing the needy hole, "Here? Inside here, baby?" Quinn mocks while she collects the wetness of her center before going back to playing her hard nub.

"You're a bitch, and definitely a tease Quinn," Santana groans. How and when did she get inside her dorm? "Yesss," she hissed. "Please Quinn, inside I need you inside."

Quinn chuckles pushing her panties down as far as she could then let Santana finish kicking them off flinging them to the floor. She rocks back pressing herself on Quinn's hard cock, smirking when she got a loud moan from the other girl. Quinn dips her long finger inside teases her back, "I'm inside now what?"

Santana groans rocking slowly in time with Quinn's hand, "More, I need more baby."

She whimpers when Quinn takes her finger out leaving her empty and needy. But then she feels Quinn push down her boxers letting her hard member spring free. Santana moans feeling a gush of wetness leaking onto her bed.

"This is what you wanted isn't, San?" Rubbing her thick cock in between her cheeks teasing her further. "Is it, baby?"

"Oh fuck yes, Q. Please don't make me beg," Santana pleads reaching back tugging hard on the blonde locks. "Now, now please Q…"

Quinn bites her neck lifting Santana's leg onto her hip, "What if I like it when you beg? Would that really be a bad thing? What if I won't fuck you until I have you a whimpering mess? Would you do it? Beg for me, San."

"I'll kick your fucking ass if you don't fuck me right now, Lucy Q!"

Quinn laughs, "I told you that you'll be dreaming about me and not Brittany. I told you that it's my hands and lips that you'll desperately need. Admit it, San."

"Fuck you," Santana moans.

"I'm trying to but you have to admit that it's my cock that you want," Quinn teasingly rubs her cock over Santana's quivering center. "Admit it."

"Fine yes, alright! Shit okay now fuck me," Santana growls but it turns to a loud moan when Quinn thrusts into her hard stretching her, "Oh shit yes baby. Just like that Quinn."

"That's a good girl," Quinn kisses her neck. She moans pauses giving Santana time to adjust before starting a slow steady rhythm, "You feel so good Santana. Hot. Wet. All around me."

Santana moans rocking her hips back in time with Quinn's thrust, "You fill me you so good Quinn."

"Santana," Quinn moans in her ear. "So good…"

She tilts her head away when Quinn starts nibbling on her neck. She's pretty sure that she's was going to leave a mark this time. Quinn's hand presses into her stomach holding her tighter, making it hard for her to move with her. She gasps when Quinn's cock brushes against her aching clit. Santana pulls Quinn's head up until their lips meet for a passionate kiss.

"Oh…" She breathes against Quinn's lips when she feels Quinn go deeper inside of her.

Quinn twists her body until she was half over her suckling her hard nipple again, "Oh god…"

"Santana." She frowns ignoring the voice that didn't sound like Quinn because she feels the pull start in her belly. It's been too long and she's almost there already. It's almost embarrasses how fast she was about to cum but Quinn feels so good inside of her.

"Oh…god," she pants when Quinn lifts her leg stroking her at a different angle. She's almost there, ignoring the buzzing coming from the side of the bed.

"Santana!" a voice shouts in her ear.

"FUCK!" she screams as she's wakes up from her dream. Santana sits up in her head sweaty and her body throbbing, "Wha…" She looks around confused her heart pounding wildly inside her chest, "What?"

Her roommate Lindsey was sitting in the bed across from her grinning from ear to ear, "You were fucking your bed to the floor, Santana. All that noise woke me up so I thought I'd return the favor." She winks, "Your welcome bitch."

Santana frowns running a hand through her sweaty hair, "What?" She was still half asleep and her mind was stuck in that vivid dream she just had, "I was talking in my sleep?"

Lindsey grins, "More like moaning bitch but damn it sounded like a hot dream. The way you were moaning made me hot and you know I don't swing her way. But fuck if this Quinn chick is half as good as you sound than I might want to take her for a ride too."

Santana grabbed her pillow and threw it at her face, "Shut it bitch." Santana groans following back on the bed. She was so close and Lindsey had to screw that up, "You could've at least waited until I was finished I was almost there. Interrupting me when I getting my mack on is dangerous, even if was just a dream."

Lindsey laughs rolling on the bed, "Damn woman next time leave a sock on the door or something that way I know to come back later. And bitch please if I'm not getting any you ain't either, even if you're only dreaming about it."

Santana smirks sliding out of bed stretching, "That Quinn chick is mine so no you cannot test drive her. You can't have her at all and as a matter of fact you can't even think about her."

Lindsey laughs hitting Santana in the back of head, "Damn dude you sound all possessive and shit, I thought she was a one off. You know fuck em and leave em."

Santana glares flipping her off, "Quinn happens to be one of my best friends and she's more than some random one night stand. Even if it never happens again it was special."

Lindsey whistles, "You sound a little love sick there." She scratches her head, "I thought you were hung up on that Brittany chick."

"I love B but it's not…I'm not hung up on her but…" she sighs turning away. "It's complicated."

"No kidding Santana when you first got her it was Brittany this Brittany that. But now its Quinn fucked me until I couldn't feel my toes," Lindsey sighs candidly. "So which one is it? Brittany or Quinn? If you ask me I'd go for the one that fucked you until you forgot your own name but since you didn't ask me I'll keep that to myself."

"I don't know," Santana shrugs helplessly. She grabs clothes because she really needed a bath after that dream, "No I didn't ask you and trust me I'm not in love with Quinn but I do love her. Like I said I've known her forever and Brittany I'm pretty sure she's moved on with Trouty Mouth…" She sighs closing the door behind her, "Stupid big lipped bastard."

"Who the fuck is Trouty Mouth?" The red head shouts from the other side of the door, "And isn't that what you wanted in the first place? Isn't that why you broke up with her?"

Santana clears her throat calling out, "I'll have to talk to her about that this time when I'm there and I'm not sure what I was thinking but it's done so there's no point crying over it." She mumbles to herself, "I just didn't think that it would be so soon."

Lindsey shouts again, "So you never answered my question…is this Quinn chick as good as you sounded this morning?"

Santana smirks opening the door, "Oh trust me she's a hell of a lot better…"

Santana laughs devilishly closing the door on her roommate's dazed expression. "Dude are you sure I can't borrow her for a couple hours maybe a few days? I promise to give her back in one piece…mostly."

Santana opens the door again given the red head her best bitch glare, "Don't even…"

Lindsey holds up her hands backing away, "Okay okay I get it hands off the Quinn. Got it, geez you are one scary bitch sometimes."

Santana smirks, "That's why Quinn and I ruled the school."

She closes the door laughing when she heard Linds mumbling about possessive Latinas she doesn't know the half of it. She never acted like this when she was Brittany, okay that's a lie but she was never this bad when she was her. With Quinn it's like she doesn't want anyone else to touch her or have her especially after she found her secret. She sighs letting her clothes fall to the floor, because she knows how people would reacted if they found out. And she'll cut a bitch if anyone hurts her girlfriend. I mean friend that's a girl not like a girlfriend…

It's been nearly a month since the choir room and Santana can't stop thinking about Quinn and their time together. Santana was on her way back to Lima for winter break and she was excited to see Brittany and Quinn this afternoon. Even though she hasn't really spoken to either girl since Thanksgiving she knows that they all have unfinished business.

Plus she wants to kick Quinn's ass because everything she whispered in her ear has happened. That dream wasn't the first one she's had since that afternoon with Quinn. She's dreamed about her hand, tongue and mouth all over her doing deliciously sinful things to her and more importantly she's dreamed about Quinn taking her in every position imaginable. And some position she's not even sure was possible but damn it would be fun to try them out. It was a good thing that they were both so freaking flexible. Thank you Coach. As a matter of fact that dream she had was pretty damn tame compared to the ones she's had before. She can't wait to get back to Lima, that a thing she never thought she'd say.

* * *

_**Quinn**_ was in the choir room listening to the new members of Glee try to come up with a thank you for Coach Sylvester. She smirked because they were all surprised that she actually had a heart. It shocked her at first but she's used to that fact now but apparently everyone else is still learning. This girl, Kitty was practically begging her for attention. It was kind of creepy how well she knew Quinn. Stalker much? Of course when she wasn't fawning all over Quinn she was eye fucking that Marley girl. But wasn't she the one that practically made the poor girl anorexic? Good Santana was right about that one and she hates it when Santana's right. Speaking of which she looks around to find the Latina and starts to frown Brittany was practically sitting on Santana's lap. Wasn't she _married_ to Sam? What the hell?

Santana sighs Brittany was babbling about fish lips and she was tired of listening to it. Santana shakes her head and looks up to see that Quinn was watching her with a frown marring her perfect face. Santana tilts her head giving her a questioningly look but Quinn shakes her head turning back to that Kitty girl panting all over her like a little bitch in heat. She narrows her eyes when throws her head back laughing at something the little clone said. Santana was ready to rip her grabby little hands that was running up and down Quinn's arm. Bitch keep her single white female ass off her girl. Friend. Her friend because Quinn is not her girl.

Santana growls lightly in the back of her throat when Quinn leans down to hear what Miss I Want in Quinn Fabray's pants. She needs to back the fuck off before she breaks out Snix up in here. '_If she tries any harder than she won't seem __**that**__ desperate_,' Santana scoffs.

Quinn shakes her head excusing herself before leaving the room. Pussy cat watched her with a forlorn expression. She's seen that look before many of the baby cheerios wore it when they talked down to them last year. It's pretty funny if you think about how many wanted in their pants after they received a verbal bitch slap. But not now not with Quinn for some reason it didn't bother nearly as much with Brittany as it did Quinn and that confused the hell out of her.

She waited for a about a second before following Quinn out of the room. Frowning Santana sees Quinn head to the locker room instead of the auditorium where they were going to surprise Coach. She watches in the shadows as she talked to Sue. It wasn't a very long conversation because Coach left a minute later. Quinn walked out of her office with a smug smile on her face then it dawned on Santana that she sent Coach to the stage where the club was waiting. Santana took a minute to look over what Quinn was wearing and it wasn't a sundress. Oh no her jeans were so tight that Santana was surprised that her huge schlong wasn't showing. That thought made her want to growl because no one was allowed to see Merry. Yes damn it she named mini Q because she's Santana Fucking López and she can do shit like that.

She waited until Quinn's back was turned before stepping out of the shadows walking to the door and locking it. Quinn turns around startled seeing a smirking Santana, "Reminiscing about the good old days Quinn? When you were a hot cheerleader? Watching all those girls in their short skirts and flimsy underwear?"

Quinn crosses her arms rolling her eyes, "What do you want Santana? Don't you have to kiss Brittany's ass right about now? Or does Sam take care of that for you now?"

Santana laughs, "Come Q, this is for serious shit." She smiles innocently inching her way closer, "Please humor me."

Santana pouts giving Quinn her puppy face knowing that she couldn't resist it and she was right. Santana grins triumphantly, "Now answer this question for the prize…" Quinn lip curls into a small smile, "After seeing all this hot firm bodies, did Merry get a boner?"

"Mary? What the hell S you named my dick Mary?" Quinn guffaws.

"No Q, Merry as in happy not like Mother Mary," Santana smirks. "Because she made me very happy that one time. Maybe we can have a repeat," she winks at her.

Quinn blushes but looks proud of herself, "Really? Did you spend your nights dreaming about me and her?"

Santana smirks close enough now to wrap her arms around the slightly taller girl, "Maybe but your avoiding the question Quinn." She admonishes playfully, "Did you ever get a boner after practice? Did you ever have to rub one out after everyone left?"

Quinn moans when Santana's sneaky little hand cups her semi hard cock through her jeans. She didn't expect a repeat performance but she sure as hell wasn't about to complain. Groaning Quinn's head falls back, "Maybe…"

Santana smirks she's in charge this time, "Was I ever a star in porn fantasy? Brittany? Berry?"

Quinn sighs feeling Merry twitch in her tight underwear, "Yes, yes and no."

Santana looks up surprised, "No to Rachel? Wow color me shocked Q. I always thought you had a lady boner for the midget."

Quinn throws her arms around Santana's neck and shakes her head, "No it was never like that with me and her. I had to struggle not to strangle her every five minutes but she turned out to be a great friend after you got past all the crazy."

Santana smiles, "So just me and Brittany then?"

Quinn face gets redder, "I had a thing for that cheerios uniform I guess."

Santana laughs still rubbing the hardening cock under her hand, "Really? Anyone else besides us in that porn show?"

Quinn leans forward whispering in her ear, "After the first year it was mainly you." She tugs gently on her ear, "Every day after practice I waited until after you finished shower so I can see you walk around in nothing but a towel. I was so hard I had to take a cold shower or wait until I got home to jerk off.

Santana moans this time she let her head fall back, "You should've told me Q, I would've helped you out."

Quinn shakes her head but kept kissing her way down Santana's neck, "Not sophomore year we were too busy trying to bring each other down that I couldn't trust you." She shrugs, "Sorry but it's the truth and after I found out that you were sleeping with Brittany my fantasy went a little more uh, erotic."

"Did you sit in your room dreaming about us riding your cock," she teases.

"Ohhh, fuck off Satan," Quinn groans.

Santana sighs unzipping her jeans, "I don't blame you we do make a pretty picture and I also don't blame you for not trusting me I was a big bitch back then. I probably would've used Merry here to bring you down." She slides her hand in Quinn's tight underwear moaning as she felt the hot hard cock in her hand, "But not now because right now Merry's my new best friend."

Quinn moans into her neck, "Are we seriously going to call my dick Merry? Can't we come up with a cooler name like Spike or…" She yelps, "Fuck Santana!"

Santana squeezes her member hard enough to hurt a little, "Since I have her in me I get to name her because she's mine at the moment." She chuckles going back to rubbing, "And since she's mine for now how about you stop having some slutty baby cheerio stroke your ego. That's my job," she smirks stroking Quinn's err…ego.

Quinn lifts her head smirking, "Is this what's all this about? You're jealous of some little girl talking to me?" Quinn laughs, "In case you missed it Kitty's ready to jump Marley's bones so you have nothing to worry about."

Santana glares at her, "Bitch please I'm hot and she's not even close to looking as good as me. I'm not worried or jealous so get that thought out of your pretty little blonde head." She takes her hand out of Quinn's pants and pushes her in the lockers, "I have something else to wrap your head around."

Quinn tilts her head, "What are you talking about S?"

Santana winks at her and drops to her knees pushing her pants and underwear down. Quinn kicks off her shoes and pants somewhere on the floor. Santana moans when Quinn's big dick springs free, bobbing up and down in front of her face. She kisses the head making the girl above her gasp, "Oh my god…"

Santana smirks grabbing the base, "Santana will do." She licks the small slit on the tip, "Hmm you taste good and I thought that I'd return the favor since I didn't get a chance to last time."

Quinn shakes her head, "You don't have to San I wasn't expecting that."

Santana looks up under her lashes making a show of slowly licking the length of her cock from the base to the tip, "But I want to Quinn I want to taste you. Can I taste you?"

Quinn nods moaning, Santana smirks licking her cock again. She takes in a deep breath before swallowing the head. Quinn moans her hands flying to Santana's hair, "Oh my god. That…Santana…"

Santana works her throat swallowing more of Quinn further down her throat. She moans around the hard member making Quinn cry out at the vibrations that went up her back. She swallows more until the tip hits the back of her throat and she had to control her gag reflex. Her head and hand moving at the same time and Quinn's hand tightens on the back of her head. Quinn feels the air get knocked out of her lungs. This was something she never thought she'd get to feel with the one person she dreamed about for years. She looks down seeing Santana's dark head bob up and down and her eyes nearly cross. This was oh my god, wow this was better than any dream she's ever had.

Santana hallows out her cheeks sucking harder and harder moaning loudly. She feels Quinn's hands pull her tighter and tighter and her hips jerk. Santana lets go with a loud wet pop her jaw a little sore since she hasn't done that in a while.

"San…" Quinn whines.

Santana chuckles standing up feeling her knees pop, "I don't want you to cum yet Fabray. What I want is for you to stick that thick cock of yours inside of me and make me scream your name." She leans forward nibbling Quinn's lips, "I want to see if you can actually make me forget my name or if you're full of shit like I've always thought."

Quinn growls turning them around and slams her up against the locker, "You just like pushing my buttons don't you, San?" Quinn doesn't give her time to respond and kisses her hard forcing her tongue inside of her mouth regaining control. Santana groans tangling her hands in her hair pulling her close. She takes off the rest of her clothes and pulls off Santana's dress leaving her in only her panties and bra.

"Beautiful…" Quinn pushes down her panties Santana kicks them to the side somewhere, "You didn't want me to cum yet but I want to see how many times I can make you until you beg me to stop."

Santana leans her head back groaning, "Fuck Q please…"

Quinn smirks, dropping to her knees spreading Santana's legs so she had better access, "I'm going to give you everything that you think that you can handle than I'm going to give you more."

She takes a swipe of Santana dripping pussy, "Fuck you taste so good." Santana groans when Quinn continues to tease her licking everywhere but where she wants it, "Come on baby ask for it like a good girl."

Santana moans canting her hips trying to get Quinn to where she needs her but she refused to beg this time. "Quinn you're a fucking bitch…" she moans.

"I'm good at though as you pointed out," Quinn looks up with a shit eating grin. She lifts one of Santana's legs over her shoulder to get a better view of the red wet pussy in front of her. "Hmmm you're so wet is this all for me? Is this because you were sucking on my dick?"

Santana closes her eyes tightly when did Quinn get she good at talking dirty? Fuck, she thought that Little Miss Pure and Innocent would've balked at talking like that. But then again she did a good job the last time they were together. She was pulled from her thoughts when Quinn bit her thigh hard enough to sting.

"Answer my question S, or I'm going to walk out and leave you high and dry," Quinn mocks. "Or rather wet and aching."

"You fucking tease," Santana growls.

Quinn looks up smirking, "Well you _do_ remember my motto, don't you Santana?" She looks at her expectantly, "Take off your bra and play with your nipples while I eat you."

Santana quickly takes it off and flings in the direction of her panties. She smiles down seductively pinching her hard nipples, "Like this Q? Does it turn you on, seeing me play with myself?"

Quinn grins flatting her tongue licking the hard clit, "Maybe…now are you going to tell me like a good girl what you want?"

Santana grunts letting go of her breast to reach down and pulls Quinn's hair hard, "Yesss." She hisses looking down with a fierce glare, "Yes okay I'm fucking soak because I had your thick dick in my mouth. I'm dripping because I can't wait until you fuck me so hard that I feel it a week later again. Now lick me Quinn," she whines.

Quinn lifts her brow, "Yes ma'am whatever you say."

She dives in pulling the hard nub in her mouth sucking hard. Santana squeals when Quinn thrusts two fingers into her hard. Santana sighs leaning her head back struggling to stay up with Quinn's thrusting. "Oh fuck," she moan almost embarrassed on how needy her voice was. "Quinn…"

She blonde between her legs hum working her hand harder needing Santana to cum hard for her. The girls lost track of time because all that mattered was what was happening between them. They didn't care that their friends were wondering where they were or what they were doing. The only thing that matter was Quinn doing all sorts of sinful things to her body. The way her tongue felt brushing up against her clit. The way her fingers felt moving inside of her, filling her up stretching her. The wet sound echoed throughout the empty locker room every time Quinn thrusted in and out.

The breathy moans Santana made when she nibbled gently on the little nub. The way she can feel her heart pounding. The way her cock harden more almost painfully, desperate to be inside of Santana's wet tight channel. The way Santana's walls clamped down on her fingers, trying to keep her inside. Each twist thrust she twist her wrist looking that spongy spot that drove Santana crazy.

"Ohhh…goddd…Quinn," Santana mewls when she found.

The way her insides gushed soaking her hand down to her wrist spurring her on. Needing the girl above her to come hard before she acted out one of her more frequent fantasies.

"Unh…"

Quinn flicked her tongue, sucking harder, "Mmhmm…"

"Oh oh," Santana chants canting her hips letting go of her hair and holds on to the grates of the locker. The steel biting down on her fingers as she grips it hard, "Oh…hmm…" She almost cries when Quinn pulls her fingers outs but quickly replaces them with her tongue. She aches her back hissing, "Yesss!"

Quinn groans tasting Santana and she's as sweet as she remembers. Quinn spears her with her wet muscle, and pinches the hard clit between her fingers.

"OH SHIT!" Santana yells. "Quinnnnn…"

Quinn struggles to hold her when her legs gave out. She chuckles kissing her thigh, "Are you still with me San?"

Santana whimpers as her body shakes coming down from her high, "Uhn…"

When she comes down she feels Quinn stroking her stomach and kissing her thigh, "Uhn nm…"

Quinn chuckles takes Santana's leg off her shoulder and stands up but kept her arm under her thigh. Santana yelps surprised throwing her arms around Quinn's neck when she hooks her other arm under her other legs hoisting her up, "Quinn! Shit don't drop me!"

Quinn winks, "Don't worry I'm not going to drop you. I'm stronger than I look…"

Santana sighs hooking her ankles behind her, "That was actually pretty hot…"

Quinn leans whispering, "I think we forgot to do something first…"

Santana whispers brushing her lips cross Quinn's, "What's that?"

"We didn't kiss each other hello," her voice trails off.

Santana frowns, "Well I guess I'm going to have to correct that mistake."

They come together at the same time kissing softly. Lips moving in synch, Santana tightens her hold around her neck sighing into the kiss. It was the sweetest kiss they shared. Quinn's cock bumps against her clit, making her moan into Quinn's mouth. They part their mouths and Quinn slips her tongue inside brushing against hers. Dancing.

Santana snakes one hand down searching for Merry…finding the hard cock she lifts up slight lining her up and sinking down slowly until Quinn was inside fully. They sigh at the feeling filling and being filled. Quinn rocks her hips slowly drawing out a long moan from Santana.

She ends the kiss moaning, "You feel so good baby."

Santana sighs reaching up behind gripping the locker for leverage, "I love how you feel inside of me. So full…"

They move in a slow pace building momentum until Quinn was pressing Santana into the locker hard holding her still. The sound of skin slapping against each other hard. Santana whimpers, the steel digging into her fingers and her arms start to burn slightly.

Santana moans, "Oh…"

Quinn thrusts hard hitting her clit with her pelvis, "Shit, shit…"

Quinn pulls her into another deep kiss, her tongue thrusting in time with her cock. Santana moans sucking on the wet muscle making Quinn's hips jump. She growls lifting Santana a little higher, thrusting harder. The muscles in her arms burning, screaming at her and she thinks that she should've kept up with Coach's exercise regime. Santana ends the kiss when her lungs started begging for oxygen. Quinn grunts places small wet kisses on her jaw down to her neck.

Santana moans longer and louder when the pressure starts building up and her walls clamp down around Quinn's cock. She arches her back screaming out Quinn's name until her voice is hoarse. Quinn moans on her collar bone and bites down hard leaving a mark. Her scream muffled. She follows Santana over the edge filling Santana, their bodies twitching and quivering but surprisingly Quinn was still hard.

She smirks, coming up with another plan but her legs feel like Jell-O and she's not sure if she can hold Santana up for another round. She presses Santana into the wall and moves her hands to hold Santana up by her butt and locks her knees so she doesn't drop Santana. Call her crazy but she doesn't think Santana would take too kindly to that. When Quinn is sure that she can move without falling on her face she carries Santana staggering slightly to the bench.

Santana laughs and her dramatic sigh not bothering to unhook her legs, "Did I wear you out cap?"

Quinn smirks, "Maybe but we're not done yet."

Santana frowns adjusting herself so she could straddle Quinn better, "Wha…ohhhh"

Quinn laughs thrusting up hard leaning back, "I want to see you riding me San."

Santana moans throwing her head back moving up and down. She was already sensitive after her two monster orgasms and she doesn't know if she could handle a third. But fuck Quinn feels so good inside of her. Deeper than before.

Quinn spreads her legs to get better leverage and Santana tightens her legs riding her for all she's worth. Quinn looks up in awe. Santana looks so fucking delicious with her breasts swaying and her hair flying everywhere.

"That's it S ride me baby," Quinn groans palming her full breast.

"Q-Quinn…" Santana bites her.

Santana goes up almost off of Quinn's lap and then comes down hard, "Ohhhh…"

Santana's thighs started tensing as she feels her orgasm approaching again. She starts moving harder and faster. Quinn thrusted up meeting with every stroke harder and harder making her clenching her teeth. Their bodies glistening with sweat until Santana snaps her head back, "QUINNNN…"

Quinn leans taking a nipple in her mouth sucking hard muffling her screams. She fills her up again finally becoming soft. Quinn pouts slightly letting her nipple go with a loud pop. Santana giggles as Quinn falls back panting hard and her arms fall to the side uselessly. Santana lays her head on her chest breathing hard. Their hearts beating hard in their chest. Quinn's cock twitching every once in a while inside of her tender walls.

Quinn chuckles when her heart beat slowed down and she remembered how to speak, "Soooo… what's your name again?" Santana mumbles something but Quinn couldn't understand her, "What was that?"

Santana turns her head, "Fuck you I don't even know what day it is right now."

Quinn giggles, "Do you even remember my name lady?"

Santana shrugs, "I think I screamed it but I could've gotten it wrong."

Quinn chuckles lifting her arms to hug Santana tight to her chest, "That's okay I can remember yours if you remember mine."

Santana grunts playfully, "You Quinn with big dick."

Quinn guffaws closes her eyes she's really sleepy right now, "You Santana with pretty pussy."

Santana mocks in a valley girl voice, "We are so like made for each other than. I'm totally putting you in my suitcase and taking you back to the dorms. You can be my sex slave, it'll be awesome."

Quinn laughs smacking her ass lightly, "You're an idiot. It's a good thing that I find you cute or you'll be in so much trouble."

Santana folds her arms over Quinn's breast and rest her chin there smirking at the girl, "You called me an idiot and that was uncalled for. You're buying me dinner to make up for that disparaging remark. I needs to get my 'Stix on."

Quinn opens one eye grinning, "What do you do in Louisville without any Breadstix? Do you go through withdraws or something?"

Santana sits up flexing her walls making Quinn whimper, "Yes I do and I'm even a bigger bitch when I do. So unless you want me to do a repeat of junior year I'd stop trying to be funny and give me some 'Stix. Unless you want me get Lima Heights Adjacent up in this bitch."

Quinn smiles grabbing two handfuls of her plump ass, "Oh no not Lima Heights. I'm so scared," she says in a deadpan voice.

Santana glares playfully, "That's right you best be scared, woman. Never forget who's in charge."

Quinn lifts a brow thrusting up hard, "Me…I'm always the head bitch."

Santana whimpers, "You don't play fair Q."

Quinn grins, "Nope." She slaps Santana's butt lightly, "But come on we have time for a shower if we hurry up." She leans up pecking Santana on the lips, "Then we'll get you your 'Stix."

"Fine only because I wants me my 'Stix and I wants it now," She sighs reluctantly getting up from Quinn's lap. Both girls whimper when Quinn's flaccid cock slips out leaving her with an empty feeling. They girls showered and got dressed quickly before Coach decided to make a surprise appearance. Santana smooths down Quinn's shirt giving her a quick kiss before they lift the room.

Brittany bounces down the hall with an excited Rachel by her side, spotting the girls walking arm in arm laughing. She frowns looking over to Rachel who just shrugs both wondering what's going on.

"I wonder what those two are up too," Rachel says aloud voicing their thoughts.

Brittany shrugs, "I don't know as long as there's no blood I think it's safe for now." She smiles down at the shorter girl, "Come with me, I'm going to go meet Sam and watch some movie about blue people."

Rachel tilts her head, "The Smurfs?"

Brittany furrows her brow concentrating, "I think so but he speaks this weird language sometimes and I can't understand a thing he says."

Rachel takes her arm walking to the car, "I've been meaning to speak to about that…" Rachel sighs, "Are you absolutely sure about your relationship with him. I mean you and Santana just broke and I don't feel that you rushing into something serious is the best thing to do at the moment."

Brittany shrugs, "He's fun and weird like me and I don't feel so dumb with him."

Rachel stops pulling Brittany to face her, "You're the smartest person I know Brittany. A little unusual yes but not everything is about being book smart. You know people and you see them better than anyone else."

Brittany smiles bashfully, "You think I'm smart? I think you're smart and pretty, sometimes I want to put you in my pocket so you can sing to me all the time."

Rachel laughs, "I know that I'm small in stature but I'm not small enough to fit. Just think about what I said and not move to fast with Sam."

Brittany smiles, "I think I get what you're saying and I promise Rach."

Rachel smiles but she wasn't sure that Brittany understood what she meant but only time would tell.

* * *

_**The**_ Gleeks new and old were at the Puckerman New Year's Party counting the minutes to midnight. Quinn was in the corner glaring at her cup because Brittany was currently all over Santana. She's been there all night and Quinn was hoping that the first kiss of the year would be between her and San but its looks like that's not going to happen. Sam was in the corner sulking watching his make believe wife straddle some other girl. Not that it wasn't hot and everything but it was starting to piss her off. But the thing that made her see red was when Brittany tried to inhale Santana's face. Quinn clenches her jaw downing the rest of her drink before slamming the cup down and storming out the door ignoring Kitty, who had been trying to get her attention all night.

Santana was kind of shocked, putting it mildly. She pushed Brittany off, "What the hell B? I thought we talked about this, we're not together anymore."

Brittany pouts, "Yeah but I want us to be together again. I was talking to Rachel and I realized that I didn't like Sam like that and I made Coach Beiste give us a divorce. So we can be together now like we're supposed to be."

Santana pushes her off her lap and stands up, "No we can't B. You know what B I can't do this with you right now. I wanted to have fun tonight not have any drama."

She walks away looking for Quinn it's almost midnight and she knows who she wants to kiss. And it's not the tall blonde that was just sitting on her lap. She frowns because she can't find Quinn anywhere. She walks up to Puck smacking him on the back of the head, "Where's Q at? I can't find her anywhere."

Puck smirks, "She left when Brittany was trying to lick your tonsils. I don't know why it was hot but it would've been hotter if Puckzilla was in the middle."

Santana punches him in the shoulder hard, "Not even in your wildest dreams Suckerman but I'll be back…maybe."

She turns to grab her stuff and Puck shouts after her, "Where the hell are you going it's nearly midnight?"

Santana winks over her shoulders, "I'm going to get my first kiss of the New Year."

"Everyone that you would kiss is here," Puck follows her, "Who else is left?"

Santana opens the door smirking, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Puck shrugs, chicks are so confusing. He turns around spotting a hot drunk cheerio twirling around. He leers at her, "I hope that she's legal."

* * *

_**Santana**_ pulls up the Fabray house spotting Quinn's car. She frowns getting out of the car, wondering why she left the party so early. She knocks on the door waiting for one of the Fabray women to answer.

An obviously drunk Judy opens the door, "Santana? What are you doing here?"

Santana smiles politely, "Is Quinn here Mrs. F? She left the party rather early and I was concerned."

Judy shrugs opening the door enough for Santana to come in, "She's upstairs packing. I think she said that she had go back to school earlier than she thought. My baby is in Yale…can you believe it Santana? She's going to be something great one day." She smiles waving her hand in the direction of the stairs, "Go on ahead I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Santana watches as she stumbles her way to the den where Santana was sure she kept the liquor. Santana takes the steps two at a time reaching the blonde's room in no time. She knocks on the door waiting for Quinn to answer.

"Mom I told you…" Quinn trails off when she sees who's at the door. Quinn frowns crossing her arms, "San what are you doing here? I thought you and B would be screwing like bunnies by now."

Santana looks at her confused before forcing her way in the room, "I'm not with Britt anymore and I don't want to screw her…" She sits on the bed, "Is that why you left? You saw Britt kissing me?" She sighs running a hand through her hair, "If you had stayed long enough than you would have seen me pushing her off of me."

Quinn scoffs going back to packing her things, "From where I was standing it sure looked like you were enjoying having her tongue down your throat."

Santana smirks, "Are you jealous?"

Quinn glares at her, "No, why would I be? It's not like we're together or anything."

Santana laughs, "Aw come on Q its Britt you know how she is when she drinks. She wants to hump or kiss everyone it was nothing." She stands up taking the shirt that Quinn was folding and setting it aside, "Come on, Q. I'm here with you not there with Britt that should tell you something."

Quinn clenches her jaw, "Yeah that you're horny and I'm the only person available. Or you want to make Brittany jealous." She snatches up the shirt refolding it, "Look just leave okay. I don't want you here."

Santana grabs her by the shoulders shaking her lightly, "Is that what you think Quinn? That I only want a quick fuck? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do know you San, Miss Never Say No remember," Quinn sneers. "Now you check me off your list and move on because that's never going to happen again."

"Fuck you Quinn that's total bullshit and you know it," Santana growls. "You weren't a conquest you kissed me first remember?"

"I don't remember you saying no as a matter of fact I remember you begging me to fuck you," Quinn jeers. "And I did than I did it again so move on, San. I already have."

Santana drops her arms, "Seriously Quinn? That's fucking low and you know it. This thing with us was more than just that and you know it. So stop acting like a scared little bitch and deal with it."

"Why?" Quinn huffs, "I mean it why bother when in the end you're going to end up with Britt again and where does that leave me? Alone like always."

"You're talking crazy Quinn I don't even know how to respond to that."

"I am not crazy Santana. I'm not the girl anyone chooses. Every single person I was with wanted me because they wanted something for me. Finn, Sam, Puck hell even Rachel was after me because she wanted to fix poor broken Quinn. No one wants the real or wants even takes the time to get to know the real me. I thought for a minute that something could happen between you and I but tonight I realized that I'm just a placeholder for Brittany." Quinn blinks back tears, "It's always been and always will be Brittany for you. So I'm ending it before I get any more involved because I can't handle another broken heart."

Santana shakes her head, "What about that Professor of yours, huh Q? What did she want from you?"

Quinn looks down embarrassed, "I found out before the Thanksgiving vacation that she picks out some stupid freshmen every year to seduce and then dumps them when she gets what she wants. And stupid me fell for it. I broke it off before I left but I was too embarrassed to say anything." She shrugs smiling helplessly, "See? Someone else just using me."

"Quinn that's not us and you know it," Santana tries to reason with her.

But the blonde wipes a stray tear backing away, "No I need you to leave now and forget about what happened. Maybe we'll be able to at least save our friendship before we screw it up completely."

Santana steps forward trying to put her arms around Quinn but she shakes her head putting more distance between them.

"For once don't fight me please," Quinn begs. "Just let me keep some of my pride."

Santana swallows her chest feeling hallow, "You're wrong about this, us. You're so wrong and I'm going to prove it but I'll give you space for now. But this isn't over Fabray not by a long shot."

Quinn smiles sadly, she knew as soon as Brittany fluttered her pretty blue eyes Santana's way that she'll forget that she even existed. Santana glances at the clock noticing that it was a minute until midnight. "Fuck it," she mutters lunging across the room to where Quinn was standing.

Quinn gasps when she feels Santana's mouth crash down on hers. She felt fireworks and other explosions going off in her head. Santana's tongue swipes the seam of her lips asking for entry which Quinn granted. Santana sucks Quinn's tongue into her mouth, making the other girl groan. Fuck if this was the last kiss she was going to get from Quinn than the blonde if going to damn well remember it.

Santana pulls back whispering, "Happy New Year, Q."

Quinn's eyes flutter open, "Happy New Year, S."

"You're wrong Q and I'm going to prove it," Santana says as she walks to the door.

Quinn sighs looking at the door with a forlorn expression. She hopes she did the right thing but she can't handle another broken heart.

* * *

_**A/N: One more part so don't worry…Santana can be very persuasive when she needs to be. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine but I like to play with them every once in a while. *Clears throat* Um hi. *Nervous smile* please don't kill me. I honestly meant to have this done sooner but life got in the way. Sooooo enjoy and on with the show. *Runs and hides* _**

**_Part Three_**

* * *

**_Santana_** was frustrated it's been a little over a month since Quinn asked her to leave and she's been kicking herself ever since. It's not like she wanted to but the look in Quinn's eyes told that she had no other chose but to go. No she wanted to stay kicking and screaming for Quinn to see that it's her that she wants. She's not using her as a way station until she can climb aboard the Brittany train again. But Quinn had some issues that she needed to work out before she'll believe what she has to say. Not that she let Quinn forget about the moments they shared. No she was a persistent bitch and called Quinn up every chance that she got and maybe, just maybe stalked her and Twitter and Facebook. Not creeper stalking, but more like _'Quinn I just sent you a picture of me in only my panties and bra.' 'Quinn, this is what I'm going to do to you next time I see you,'_ with a picture Santana laid out on the bed. And all of her lady parts hanging free.

It was funny the instant reactions that she got from Quinn. _'OMG Santana, stop! I'm in class right now.' 'Jesus, Santana…oh wait is that a vibrator in your hand!? OMG! What are you doing with that!?'_

Santana smirks, as if she didn't know since she was doing the same thing to her a month ago against the lockers. But Quinn was just too cute not to rile up with her hush whispers telling her that she's crazy. Okay maybe she was coming on a little too hard but damn it she's Santana Fucking Lopez and she gets what she wants. And for the first time since ever it's not Brittany. She's not waiting for Brittany to get over Sam like she did with Wheels. She knows it her fault that Britt is with Lipsy McChapstick since she went crazy and looking back at it now she can see that her Library Girl wasn't half as hot as she thought. Not like Brittany. Not like Quinn. But she also knew that her time with Brittany was over and it was time to really move on. She wants to move on with Quinn but she has to convince her that's she really over Britt. Pfff, piece of cake right? Wrong the bitch is more stubborn and hardheaded than Lumps fighting for his last piece of dignity. Because taking over Glee screams _'I'm an adult!'_ It's more like screaming _'I wanna be William Schuester when I grow up! Yes I'm that pathetic!' _And why in God's name he wanted to be like Mr. Schue is a mystery to her.

But that's not the problem right at the moment. Oh no her problem is that Lady Hummel called her up needed her bitchiness for Hobbit Intervention. She needs to slap some sense into the drama queen since it seems that she wanted to bare her gumdrops in some lame ass student film that was probably about some loser's grandma that has Alzheimer's. No one should be made to see Berry's skeeter bites. Where's Obama when you need him to bang on the table and declare _'It's a law!_'?

So here she is outside Casa Gayberry waiting for Lady Face to let her in. She should be getting paid for this shit. Slapping sense into a bitch takes skill and finesse that shouldn't be given for free. He's lucky that she kind of maybe sort of likes them in and if you blink you'll miss it kind of way. She adjusts her boobs making them look as perky as ever before pounding on the door.

"Yo Porcelain let me in," she yells. "I ain't got all day for you. I got places to be and people to do."

Well person just one person in particular. _Quinn Fabray. You don't know it yet but you are about to be Snix'd_, she thinks with a smirk.

Kurt opens the door squealing, "Santana thank God you made it!" He pulls her into the apartment hugging her tightly.

Santana pats him on the back, "Yeah yeah I know it's exciting to see me. I'm the most exciting thing to step into this apartment. I get it I really do but if you don't let go of me I'm going to kick you in your not so lady parts."

Kurt rolls his eyes thrusting her away, "Whatever Satan come in your partner in crime is already here."

Santana gives him a questioning look before stepping into the apartment, "Who?"

"I called in reinforcements just in case you needed help," Kurt tells her closing the door. "Just in case Rachel didn't listen to you. I asked someone here who she would."

Santana turns to face him crossing her arms, "I swear to god if you tell me that Finn's here imma bounce. I have to put up with him whenever I visit Lima, I don't want to see his deep fried tits here."

Kurt shakes his head, "No it's not Finn, Satan. I did say partner in crime after all." He picks up his coat and drapes it over his arm walking back to the door, "Well anyway I have to get to work and Rachel shouldn't be here until tonight. So you have the whole apartment to yourself, please try not to destroy it. We do want our security deposit back after all."

Santana smirks, "Okay so I'll save the party for another day. Damn and here I was playing on inviting every hot chick I could find."

Kurt laughs, "You're full of it. Okay I wish you luck and I hope that you can knock some sense into Rachel. But please don't hit her too hard, 'kay?"

"I make no promises Lady Face," Santana waves at his back. Her smile widens when she realizes that she's alone.

Alone in New York and it was so much better than Louisville. She knew that this is where she wants to be. Bonus, New York isn't that far from New Haven. Now all she has to do is figure out the details and go from there.

Smiling like a manic, Santana sank down on the couch, "I feel like a motherfucking boss."

She gleefully rubbed her hands together wondering what she was going to do with her time waiting for the Hobbit to get back. She should go downtown and window shop til she drops at Madison Avenue. A soft knock at the door draws her out of her modeling daydream. She grunts standing up and walks to the door.

"If you're Finn I swear to God you better tu…" she tears the door open revealing a shocked Quinn. "Quinn," she says breathlessly. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you."

Quinn lets her raised fist fall, "Santana! What are you doing here?"

Santana blinks her eyes a few times before breaking out into a devastatingly beautiful smile, "Hummel called me for a Hobbit Intervention and I'm guessing he called you too." She reaches out and grabs Quinn's arm before she could even think to run away and pulls her inside the apartment. "I'm glad that you're here though, I was scared that Lady Face sent Finn as back up."

Quinn struggles to regain her composer Santana was the last person that she expected to see here. The last person that would drop what that we were doing to help Rachel of all people. But the Latina is a complicated woman so that shouldn't surprise her.

She clears her throat, "Um no Kurt called me in a panic this morning telling me that I needed to come by today ASAP but he didn't tell me why though." She walks to the middle of the room and sets her bag down on the table, "I don't suppose that you know?"

Santana hangs back watching her ass in that fucking dress and she feels herself start to get wet. She knew exactly what Quinn had underneath her skirt. That impressive package that she was packing. She bites her lip, "Hobb knobs decided that she wants to go nekkid for this roll she was cast in."

Quinn quirks her brow, "Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? The same Rachel Berry that never let Finn move past second base? Wants to walk around naked in front of a bunch of strangers?" She tilts her head to the head, "I don't think so."

"Yup," Santana makes the 'p' pop. "And before you ask I'm here not because I care what happens to the annoying diva but I'm trying to save the world the horror of seeing Berry's bare ass."

Quinn chuckles, "Sure San I promise I won't tell anyone that you're really a big softy."

"Shut up, Fabray," Santana chuckles. "But I think we talked enough about Berry's tits for the moment let's talk about the fact that you've been ignoring my not so subtle attempts on getting you to talk to me."

Quinn bit her lip turning away from Santana, "What's there to talk about San? I said everything I had to say about what happened with us that night."

Santana narrow her eyes in determination, "Well I didn't get to say shit with you assuming the worse of me." She reaches over and spins Quinn around, "Now you're going to listen to what I have to say damn it. This me talking about my feelings and shit and you know me I don't do feelings." She pauses to breath in deeply, "I love Britt, truth. I may always love Britt in some way for the rest of my life, also truth." Quinn closes her eyes turning her head away, "You and me a happy accident, truth. I never expected us to happen and I'm not mad about that or anything. You have always been a special part of my life Quinn. Whether we were fighting or not, you and me, we are constant. I'm not going to stand here and say that I love you because that wouldn't be the truth."

Quinn pulls away trying to wipe her eyes discreetly, "So what exactly are you getting at San?"

Santana grabs her by the arms pulling her back to face her, "I _could_ fall in love you. I _could_ be with you but have to trust me when I say that I'm not chasing after you because I want a rebound. I would never belittle you or our friendship like that." She cups Quinn's cheek gently, "That day in the choir room totally threw me for a loop, but it's the best thing that's happened to me since graduation. Not because I need someone to help me get over Brittany. But because for the first time in a long time I didn't feel this pressure on my chest like I needed to prove myself all the damn time."

Quinn sighs nuzzling Santana's hand, "But how can you say these things if you already admitted that you're not over Britt?"

"Because I feel it all the way in my gut," Santana leans forward kissing her forehead. "I feel like you and me can be something epic if you give this, us a chance. I get that you're scared hell I am too. But I promise whether we just end up being friends or something more, this is not me using you. I see you; Quinn Fabray fucked up, flawed and everything else. Like you can see my insecurities and every feeling I never let myself feel."

Quinn lets her arms fall to her side, "I just don't want to be used again, San. Finn, Puck everyone tells me pretty words that they don't mean. So why should I trust that this would be any different?"

Santana cautiously wraps an arm around the blonde's waist, "Because I don't want anything from you other yourself. I don't need to prove to the school or anyone else that I can bang the Ice Queen. This is Santana Lopez developing feelings for Quinn Fabray. The question is can you let yourself fall with me?"

Quinn swallows putting her shaking hands on Santana's slender hips. Deciding to just let she feel for once instead of over analyzing everything. She sighs, leaning forward brushing her lips against Santana's, feeling sparks travel throughout her body. She moans deepening the kiss.

Santana was started at first but throws herself into the kiss, tightening her hold on Quinn's waist. Pulling her closer until she couldn't tell where her body ended and Quinn's began. The hand cupping Quinn's cheek slide back tangling her hand in Quinn's silky hair, pulling her head closer. Waiting to climb inside of Quinn or rather have Quinn inside of her. The moisture dropped her center, soaking her panties when she felt the telltale signs of Quinn's arousal brush against her. She whimpered as Quinn's hands flexed and squeezed her hips.

Quinn licked the seam of Santana's lips asking for entrance that she quickly granted. Quinn snakes her tongue inside Santana's warm mouth stroking Santana's wet muscle with her own. Santana groaned rolling her hips against Quinn's. The bulged under Quinn's dress grew forming a large tent that Santana was aching to feel again. In her hands, mouth, inside of her…she doesn't care as long as Quinn fills her up again and again.

Santana tore her mouth away when breathing became an issue. She panted when Quinn traced her jaw with tiny wet kisses down to her neck. "Oh fuck Q, I missed you," she groaned when the blonde started sucking on her pulse point.

Quinn hummed in the back of her throat sliding her hands down to cup Santana's ass, squeezing the firm cheeks lightly. Pulling Santana's center to her, rocking her hips, "I missed you too, San."

Santana whimpers when she felt Quinn's hard member press against her clit, "Oh fuck…"

Quinn looks around without lifting her head until she spots the couch not too far behind them. She walks Santana back until the back of her knees hit the arm rest. Santana's eyes flutter open seeing Quinn's almost golden green eyes staring at her intently. She stared back until she realized that Quinn was leaving it up to her. It would be her choice if they would go further or not. Santana smiles softly before she slips out of her shoes and crawls to the other side of the couch. She flips over on her back, watching Quinn shrug out of her cardigan and shoes before following Santana on the couch.

She hovers over Santana, tangling their legs together before she leans down for another soft kiss. Santana sighs into her mouth deepening the kiss, both of her hands slide into Quinn's hair.

Quinn groans rocking her hips into Santana's hard. She was so hard and aching already from just a few kisses, but if she was honest with herself she was hard ever since Santana opened the door. She's been in a constant state of need for Santana since New Year's and the crazy brunette hasn't helped the matters sending her those pictures. In sexy lingerie or nothing at all playing with a vibrator the same size as her. She first thought that this was just a game to Santana, something to pass the time whenever she was bored. This wasn't high school anymore so she couldn't just go and torture some loser to take her aggression on. But what changed her mind were the random flowers sent to her apartment and classes. Like when she aced her exam, a huge bouquet of roses ended up in her lap in front of the class lecture hall. It was sweet and embarrassing but no one's ever done anything like that for her without having some ulterior motive, since Santana's already gotten into her boxers.

It was sweet and she's not used to a sweet Santana, at least not directed at her. What she is used to is the ruthless brash Santana that sends her racy pictures while she's in class. Or the sexy voice mails on her phone. And what's becoming her personal favorite, the sexts she sends at least once a day. So maybe she was wrong. Maybe this wasn't an attempted in getting over Brittany for her. Maybe this was the epic, what she's been wanting for. If she could only let herself give in.

Quinn was brought out of musing when Santana started sucking on her tongue. Quinn smiles, she guesses that kisses weren't enough anymore. Quinn groans grinding down hard, her hard on straining to get out and go to her favorite place on earth.

Santana bites her tongue hard enough to make Quinn hiss. The Latina chuckles devilishly, "I think it's time to get out of these clothes before we get interrupted." She mutters, "We have to do this again when I have to time to explore every inch of you."

Quinn moans sitting on her hunches tearing off her dress, "Yes definitely. But right now I need…fuck I just need…"

Santana sits up maneuvering to take her own dress off, "Right now I just need you to stick that hard cock in me. Fill me up, Quinn."

Quinn groans flinging her bra and underwear across the room. Helping Santana out of her underwear, she pushes Santana back on the couch. Quinn moans licking her lips because Santana looked so fucking edible laying there with her legs spread wide dripping onto the couch below her. All for her, ready for her.

"You're beautiful, S," Quinn whispers. She hooks her arms under Santana's knees pulling her forward, "I don't know what I want to do first."

Santana leans on her arms, "What do you mean?"

Quinn smirks, "I don't know if I want to fuck you with my tongue first or just bury my cock in you until your choking her."

Santana groans letting her head fall back, "Fuck just…fuck I need you Q. you're tongue. You're cock, I just need you."

Quinn gives her a sexy smirk, "You need what baby? My tongue or…"

Santana moans canting her hips, "You fuck I need you…now, please."

Quinn bites her lip leaning forward taking Santana's hard nipple in her mouth sucking harshly. She hums at the taste of her skin. The two times they've done this Quinn hasn't taken enough time to enjoy the unique flavor that was all Santana. But this time like the last it was going to have to be rushed because Rachel or even Kurt could come back at any moment.

Santana moans feeling the suction on her hard as fuck nipple but it still wasn't enough. She's been in a constant state of need ever since she walked away that night. She couldn't even get herself off anymore. Quinn ruined her even from her own hands. The bitch. She moans louder when Quinn's teeth scrap along the hard nub, her tongue swirling around. But Santana supposes that she can forgive her if this is what Quinn's going to give her.

Quinn switches breast latching on to Santana's left breast, trying to inhale her whole boob into her mouth. Santana grabs the back of Quinn's mess hair and pulls her closer. Her legs straining back almost hitting her ears. She felt she open and vulnerable like this.

"Quinn…baby please…" Santana moans. "I need…more…"

Quinn grunts lapping at the hard nipple not wanting to let go just yet, "Tell me what you want Lopez. Tell me or I'm going to leave you like this dripping on the couch empty."

Santana groans, "Fuck I need you to stick your hard dick inside of me." Quinn felt her cock jump at Santana's words. "I need you to fuck me hard and fast until I'm creaming all over your cock."

Quinn groans as she lets go of one of Santana's legs so she can reach down and start stroking her hard member. Santana whimpers when Quinn's hand hits her ass lightly.

"Quinn," she whines lifting her hips up tugging Quinn's hair hard. "Please don't make me beg anymore."

The blonde lifts up her head her eyes flickering all over Santana's face. Quinn's never seen her look so sexy. Her eyes shut tight. Her lips parted and panting. A light flush dusted along her tan neck blooming up to her face. Quinn swallows and starts placing small kisses up Santana's chest, up her neck until she met her plump lips. Santana hums content returning the kiss losing herself in Quinn's soft lips.

Quinn guiding her cock inside Santana's tight hole making both girls moans into each other's mouths. Santana eyes slam shut and she sighs in relief as Quinn stretches her fuller than anyone ever has before. It feels so good Quinn filling her up touching every part of her. Sparks ignite everywhere and she feels it all way down to her toes.

Quinn stops once she's in to the hilt, "Ohh so tight, San."

Santana pants wrapping her loose leg around Quinn's waist, "You're so big."

Quinn groans placing Santana's leg over her shoulder and hovers over Santana watching her face as she pulls out leaving only the head inside. She waits until Santana's eyes flutter open making her growl when she noticed how black her eyes were. How dilated her pupils became. And the breathy moans falling from her lips weren't exactly helping her resolve. She wanted this to be slow not hard and fast like the times before.

She waited a minute longer until Santana's eyes focused on her, "San…"

Santana swallows but she can't find her voice anymore, "Unh Q-Q-Quinn…"

Quinn rests her head on Santana's keeping her eyes locked on Santana's while she pushes in inch by inch. Santana mewls tightening her leg and slides arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn grasps feeling the warm wet heat all around her. Squeezing her cock as she starts a slow steady pace, "Fuckkk…"

Santana moans rolling her hips up meeting Quinn's hips, "Ohh…"

They rock into each other meeting thrust for thrust until the paced quickened. And the only sound was the slapping of skin echoing above their twin moans. Quinn shifted Santana's leg so that it can wrap around her waist too changing the angle making Santana's eyes cross and insides quiver.

"Oh shit!" she screams letting her hands fall to the couch and grips the sides.

Quinn grunts when it becomes harder to move since Santana's walls clamp down on her cock. Choking her, "Oh my god…"

Growling Quinn sits up on her hunches, sliding her hands under Santana's ass and lifting up off the couch. Santana arches her back screaming at the new angle as Quinn pounds her spot over and over again. Her knuckles turn white as she holds on desperately to the couch feeling a little helpless as Quinn takes the control away from her. Her head moving head to side and her mouth drops open in a silent scream.

Quinn grunts and groans get louder and louder the faster she goes making Santana moan louder and louder with her. Quinn slides on of her hands up to Santana's front and pinches her hard clit. Santana's hands comes flying up griping Quinn's arms drawing a little blood as her nails dig into Quinn.

A low growl bubbles in the back of Quinn's throat as she continues to flick and pinch Santana's clit and her cock slams into Santana's tightening hole. She can feel starting from the tips of her toes and coiling up to her stomach. She forces herself to come to a complete stop, wanting to draw it out a little longer.

Santana whimpers, "Quinn I was so close, baby. Don't stop please don't stop."

Quinn chuckles, "What's wrong baby?" She circles her hips, "Is there something that you need?"

Santana mewls clawing at Quinn's arms trying to rock her hips up but Quinn has a death grip stopping her. "Fuckkk, Q stop teasing me…"

Quinn smirks brushing over the hard clit pulling her cock out, "Tell me San…"

Santana cries out in protest at the empty feeling she has now that Quinn wasn't inside of her, "Fuck Q I need you. Please stop teasing me, please…"

Quinn looks down at her cock and it was dripping from Santana's juices. Her smirk widens to a smug grin, "It looks like you need something, S. What do you need?"

Santana throws her head back groaning, "You're being a bitch Q! Just fuck me already!"

Quinn tkks, "Now now language Santana…that's uncalled for." She pinches her clit again, "I was just asking a question."

Santana gasps, "W-w-what question?"

Quinn giggles teasing Santana with the tip of her cock, "What. Do. You. Need." Each word punctuated with a flick of her finger and the head of her cock dipping inside of her. "Come on S use your words…I know that you're good with your mouth."

Normally Santana's glare was scary but spread open and desperate didn't spell intimidating to Quinn. Quinn wiggles her brows, "Come on, S use that delicious mouth of yours and tell me what you need."

Santana shakes her head trying to clear out the cobwebs, "I'm going to kick your ass Q I…ooohhh…" Her voice trail off when Quinn thrust inside of her hard pulling out just as fast. "You're a fucking bitch Quinn," she whines rocking her hips.

Quinn laughs leaning down giving her clit a long lick. Santana groans feeling her hot breath against her sensitive center, "Tell me San."

Santana closes her eye banging her head on the cushion, "Fuck you Fabray…please…"

Quinn smile spreads and she teases her hole, "Please what you're almost there say it. Say the words that I want to hear."

Santana swallows canting her hips trying to find some relief, "Please I need…I need you…" She groans opening her eyes looking wild, "I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me cum…please."

Quinn growls giving Santana's core one last lick, "That's my girl." She slides her cock in slowly and had to bite back a pathetic whimper, "Oh shit you feel so good…so wet and warm."

Santana cries out in relief feeling Quinn fills her again, "Oh oh yes baby."

Quinn starts a bruising pace, flicking her clit with every thrust. She feels the tension bubbling up in her again but she fought it wanting Santana to cum first.

Santana moans continuously digging her nails in Quinn's arms harder and harder. "Yes yes like that…oh god baby you feel sooo…fuckk…"

Santana trails of screeching when her orgasm blind sides her, "QQUUUIIIIINNNNNNN…"

Quinn grunts when Santana's walls tighten around her in a vice grip. She thrust harder forcing herself to move until she feels her cock swell and explode inside of Santana. "SSSAAAANNNNN…"

Quinn's legs feel like Jell-O as she collapses onto of Santana panting into her sweaty neck, "Uhn…"

Santana moan when the hot squirt of Quinn's cum shoots inside of her painting her walls, "Oh fu…Quinn…"

Santana groans tightening her legs around Quinn needing to feel her close. So she likes to cuddle after sex sue her. She finally loosens her grip of Quinn's arms making the panting blonde hiss. Santana muttered an apology for leaving her marks.

Quinn chuckles, "It's okay San I'll consider them battle wounds."

Santana giggles…that's right bitches post sex Santana giggles…rubbing her hands lightly up and down Quinn's back. "You trying say that being with me is like going to war, Q?" she teases.

Quinn kisses the closest part that she can reach, "Hmmm maybe a little…" She grunts when Santana slaps her back lightly, "but I had fun participating in it."

Santana chuckles, "Because I'm hot shit Fabray and don't you forget it."

Quinn licks Santana's sweaty neck, "Maybe I should get a medal after all anyone that can handle your crazy ass than they deserve a medal."

Santana shivers when Quinn's hot tongue touched her sensitive neck, "Hmm don't start something that you can't finish Fabray."

Quinn smirks against her skin, "Who said anything about leaving you hanging Lopez? I plan on earning another award."

Santana chuckles flipping them over and pinning Quinn's hands to the couch, "How do you plan on doing that when I seem to have the upper hand?"

Quinn shrugs a faux innocent expression on her face, "I'm not sure maybe like this." She rolls her hips making the girl above her gasp, "I think I like you on top S, and I get to see the way your muscles work against mine." She rolls her hips again earning another low moan. Her member quickly hardening inside of the girl, "I get to see every twitch of that hot pussy I'm pounding…"

Santana groans rolling her hips with Quinn, "Oh yeah? We can definitely go for round two," she lifts herself up slight and falls down slowly, "but I'm the one that's in control this time."

Quinn clinches her fist wanting to feel Santana's silky skin, "I guess I can live with that…"

Her sentence was cut off when Santana's mouth crashed into hers. Quinn groan when Santana rocked her hips against hers making delicious friction. The girls rocked together not in any hurry content to explore each other like they haven't been able to in their past interactions. Though in the back of their minds they knew that their time was limited but they always had tonight after they straighten Rachel out.

Santana sighs lifting her hips until only the head of Quinn's cock was inside of her and then lowered her hips slowly. Quinn gasps feeling the wet heat surround her, expanding to let her in. Santana whimpers mumbling against Quinn's lips incoherently.

Quinn was so focused on Santana she barely noticed that there was a banging on the door. She mumbled, "Ignore it."

Santana nods rolling her hips, "I don't hear a thing."

Quinn laughs but that turns to a moan when Santana's walls squeeze her, "Oh fuck…"

Whoever was at the door was persistent and kept pounding until Santana ripped her mouth away annoyed, "What the fuck!?" She yelled out, "I swear if the building isn't on fire I'm going to ends you, so you better walk the fuck away!"

A muffled voice, 'San? Sanny! Let me in, I need to talk to Rach."

Santana looked down at Quinn her mouth open in surprise, "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Quinn furrowed her brow, "I-I-I don't know… wh…"

Santana clears her throat, "Um Britt Berry's not here maybe you should come back later."

Quinn shot her an incredulous look, "Seriously?'

Santana shrugs whispering fiercely, "You think of something then!"

'Is there someone in there with you,' a jiggle of the knob. 'Come Sanny let me in!'

Santana stared down wide eyed and Quinn held her breath listening to Brittany shuffle around on the other side of the door. They heard a squeal and, 'Never mind Sanny I found the spare key Rachie told me about!'

Quinn's eyes widen, "Oh shit! Up up San I need to get dressed!"

Santana's eyes also widen understanding Quinn's sudden fear. Quinn doesn't need or want anyone else to see her shlong. Santana quickly scrambled of the blondes lap searching frantically for their clothes. Quinn rolled off the couch crawling in the direction that she thinks that she tossed her clothes.

"San," she whispers frantically. "Help me please."

Santana looks up at her and points to the bathroom, "Go hurry I'll distract Brittany." Quinn bites her lips nodding grabbing her dress and bra before bolting to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her.

Santana sighs, "B you can't just walk into people's homes…we talked about this before."

'But Rach told me where the key was! So she won't mind,' Brittany yells back cheerfully.

"Britt Britt why don't you call her and find out first?" Santana knew that she was grasping at straws but her bra wasn't agreeing with her and she sees Quinn's underwear underneath the kitchen table. She barely pauses wondering how it got there in the first place.

'I'm starting to think that you don't want me to come in San…why? I mean are you mad at me?'

Santana pulls her dress down and runs to the kitchen scooping up Quinn's underwear, shoes and cardigan as she went. She skidded to a stop and threw open the door and tossed them to Quinn.

"No Britt of course I'm not mad," she yells. Lowering her voice, "Is that everything?"

Quinn nods finishing getting dressed mouthing 'Thank you'.

Santana winks, "Your welcome."

Brittany opens the door hesitantly poking her head around, "Is it because I kissed you on New Year's and before you left back to school?"

Santana groans closing her eyes, she knew, she just fucking knows that Quinn's going to go ballistic because she didn't mention it before. "Britt…"

Brittany swallows stepping into the apartment, "I know that you said we weren't together anymore and that I can't just kiss you anymore but…"

She could see the walls closing in Quinn's face and she could feel her chances slipping off her fingertips. She needed to do something before her chance was completely fucked. "Britt…not now."

Brittany walked over cautiously, "I'm sorry San I guess I wanted to see if you still had feelings for me…"

Quinn slipped on her shoes and pushed past Santana, "Hey B." She gave the taller blonde a tight smile, "What are you doing here? Did Kurt call you too?"

Brittany smiled when she saw her other best friend, "Quinnie! I didn't know that you were here to! No Rachie called and told me about that role she got." She cocks her head to the side wondering why both girls looked so funny. She wondered what they were up to before she came, "I don't like the idea of her doing a nude screen with a bunch of creepy pervs staring at her goodies."

Quinn swallows nodding, "Yes that's the same reason I'm here and for some reason Santana as well. Which is odd considering that they've never been the best of friends."

Santana wanted to bang her head against the wall because now Quinn's going to think that she's only here because Britt is. 'Fuck my life,' she thinks sadly.

Santana opened her mouth to respond but before she could the apartment door opened again. This time it was Rachel that walked through the door.

* * *

**_The_** ending notes of 'Love Song' faded and Rachel had the former HBICs in a tight embrace. Brittany was in the seats clapping enthusiastically. For a minute Quinn forgot that she was upset with Santana and her omissions. She clears her throat backing away, damn her for looking so fucking good underneath this spot lights. She was made for the stage, and damn did she look hot doing it.

"You guys have to stay longer and let me buy you dinner," Rachel says interrupting her thoughts.

Santana looks over to Quinn who was studiously avoiding her gaze, "Sure I'm in no rush to get back to Kentucky .Think I could get used to here in New York. It's more of my speed."

Rachel smiles bouncing to where Brittany was sitting and pulled her to her feet, "Excellent I know a great spot that we can go to. Its vegan friendly but they also have all those disgusting pork products Quinn adores."

Quinn looked up from her feet a smile cracking over her face, "That sounds fantastic Rach."

She moved to leave the stage but Santana caught her arm, "Why don't you to go ahead I have something that I need to discuss with Quinn real quick."

Her eyes plead with Quinn to just listen to her and the blonde reluctantly nods. Rachel eyes them questioningly while Brittany was staring at them like they were a problem that she couldn't quite figure out. Brittany allows Rachel to drag her out of the auditorium even though she made a note to question her friends about their weird behavior later.

Santana swallows and she feels her palms starting to sweat, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that last kiss I know I should've but I was surprised to see you at the apartment and then I…I don't know I just didn't want you to jump to any conclusions."

Quinn sighs turning to face her friend, "Its…it's just that this isn't working San. Us being a couple is completely ridiculous. I think that we should just forget about it before we ruin the friendship that we have."

Santana clinches her jaw, "That's the point I don't want to forget about it Q. I like being with you and I meant everything I said in the apartment. I'm not going to let you run away because you're scared or jealous of the history, history that I have with Brittany. She's moved on to Caption Chapsticks and I'm honestly happy for her if that's what she wants."

Quinn sighs running a hand through her hair, "San please stop making this so difficult. We're too much alike and we'll kill each other before the first week. Not to mention that you're in Kentucky and I'm in New Haven. Isn't that why you and Britt broke up? The long distance thing was hurting you?"

Santana shook her head, "I ended because I didn't feel the same way that I did our senior year. I don't know if was because of the distance that I started to see things differently or what. But the long distance thing was an excuse."

She backs away slowly going to where she placed her bag on the stage, "Just listen to this song that I've been working on for you, okay. I was going to go do something stupid like show up Yale and pour my heart out in the quad or something."

Quinn chuckles not taking her seriously because she knew that her friend didn't do emotions and she especially didn't do emotions out in public. Quinn tilts her head to the side immediately recognizing the song. She watched Santana move to the center of the stage, staring at her.

'_I'm strong,__  
__But I break.__  
__I'm stubborn,__  
__And I make plenty of mistakes.'_

Santana inched her way closer until she stood right in front of her.

'_Yeah, I'm hard,__  
__And life with me is never easy.__  
__To figure out,__  
__To love,__  
__I'm jaded,__  
__But I'm oh so lovely.'_

Quinn has to bite make a smirk because yeah Santana is beautiful. Santana sees the smile trying to break through so she takes a chance and holds Quinn's hands in her own.

'_All you have to do is hold me.__  
__And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be__  
__If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe, maybe._

'_Someday when we're at the same place,__  
__When we're on the same road,'_

Quinn looks down trying to ignore the part in her brain screaming at her to just give her a chance. That it'll be worth the risk.

'_When it's okay to hold my hand without feeling lost.__  
__Without all the excuses.__  
__When it's just because_

'_You love me, you let me, and you need me, then maybe, maybe_

'_All you have to do is hold me__  
__And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be__  
__If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe, maybe'_

Quinn snorts knowing what the next line was, but she was in awe of the rare passion in Santana's voice.

'_I'm confusing as hell.__  
__I'm north and I'm south.__  
__And I'll probably never have it all figured out__  
__But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you.__  
__And I promise I'll try,__  
__Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me.__  
__Every single detail you missed with your eyes.'_

Quinn looks down not wanting Santana to see the tears pricking at her eyes or the way her brown eyes were starting to shine.

'_Then maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, maybe_

'_One day, we'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely, every little bit.__  
__Oh yeah maybe, maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then._

'_I don't want to be tough,__  
__And I don't wanna be proud.__  
__I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found.__  
__I'm not lost, I need to be loved, I just need to be loved.__  
__I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop cause I believe that maybe yeah maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, maybe_

'_I should know better than to touch, the fire twice.__  
__But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might.__  
__Maybe, love, maybe._

The music fade and Quinn couldn't hear anything over the sound of blood rushing her ears. She swallows taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry San I can't I just I can't right now."

Santana bites back a sob and she wanted to speak but she was afraid that she would start crying if she did. She whimpers when Quinn leans to kiss her gently, "I'm sorry but I can't…tell Rach and Brittany that I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for dinner. Maybe," she winches a little, "next time."

Santana watched the girl that she was falling for walk away this time but it didn't hurt any less than it did when she was the one that walked away.

* * *

**_It's_** been a couple of weeks since New York and here she is again in Lima. Singing a song that she doesn't even feel like singing because Ms. P and Pillsbury Doughboy ask her to come show these losers what being a diva was all about. The only thing making her feel remotely better was the reaction she was getting from the newest losers. One of the new kids Riley, Roger whatever he's name looks like he was about ready to bust a nut. She smirks gyrating her hips a little more his way, laughing internally. Fishy McFroggy Lips looks like he swallowed a lemon. _'That's right be jealous that you don't have this body_,' she thinks moving to the finish. It wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. Being here in this room again. In the same room she spent the last years in prancing around in the same, okay different, cheerleading uniform. Is this what her life is all about now? Being a Lima Loser but in a different state?

Yeah here she was again because Girl Chang called her up and she's something's up with B. okay even though they weren't together anymore, she still cares enough to drop the absolutely nothing that she was doing to come here and help. But from the looks that she's getting and that B's getting Asian is acting like a disgruntled twit.

The song ends and guess what? That last note _nailed_ it. She smirks playing with her hair enjoying the cheers she was receiving. _'That's right bitches, Snix is back. And you bitches know that you missed me.' _

The song ended and Brittany was the first one to jump and congratulate her, "Santana!" They slap high fives, "That was simply the greatest moment in show business history." She moves back crossing her arms, "But how come you didn't me that you were coming to town?"

Santana smiles, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Brittany grins, "Trust me I couldn't have been more surprised."

Santana put on her bitch and crossed her arms, "But enough of that, the real question is why didn't you tell me you dumped Trouty Mouth?"

Brittany tilted her head confused, "Huh?"

"I had just left a comment on my favorite Rizzoli and Isles lesbian sub text blog when I heard the news," she looked over to see Tina smirking wondering what Brittany did to piss her off. Hmm she'll have to explore this later but now comes the painful part, "And before I forget allow me to introduce my back up and my girlfriend, Elaine." Throwing an arm around the girl's shoulder and she looked around hoping to see another blonde but the only other she saw was that whack a mole Kitty, "And by girlfriend I mean out and proud lip stick loving After Ellen reading, girlfriend."

Elaine smiles at her they kiss briefly, hoping that this doesn't come back to bite her in the kiss as far as Quinn was concerned. But it's not like she's talked to her since New York, so it's whatever right now. She trying to get over it after no contact from her 'friend' Quinn, she gets a message. Loud and clear. Brittany scrunched up her face confused because she could've sworn that there was something going on with her and Quinn. Brittany shrugs but feeling kinda grossed out about the kiss. She chews on her lip wondering if she should call Quinn.

"It wasn't that big a deal," Brittany says glaring at the Elaine. "We broke up after New Year's, I guess I just forgot."

Santana shrugs, "I guess you did." She throws Sam a smirk that turned to a sneer at his attempt at a glare, "I guess it wasn't that important, huh?"

Brittany sighs, "Santana…"

She smiles holding up her hands but stays grinning at the fuming boy, "What? B it's a completely innocent question, I didn't mean anything by it."

Finn clears his throat deciding to step in before things got out of hand, "Wow that was great Santana, thanks for coming down." He turned to the rest of the cheerleaders, "Thank you all you were great."

Santana barely spares him a glance, "Whatever Puffy Nipples, you asked and here I am helping out this lame ass group again. So just shut up and mind your business, okay? Okay awesome." She turns back to Brittany, "I'll be here for a few days so we'll be able to catch up." She pulls Elaine closer, "Unfortunately my girl and the rest of the squad needs to get back. Maybe next time we can all get back together and…talk or whatever."

Brittany was too busy staring at Elaine and not really paying attention to what was being said, "Yeah sure San that sounds like a plan."

Finn cleared his throat almost scared to get in between this little triangle but he's in charge…sort of and he needs regain some control. "Thanks for that performance Santana. I'm sure that everyone understands what it's like to be a Diva now."

Santana spares him a glance, "None of these bitches can be a Diva like me, Berry, Q, or Lady Face…you're just too nice." She tilts her head looking at Kitty, "Well except for maybe you Quinn Clone, you're all kindsa evil."

Kitty wears a small smirk because maybe she is…a little.

* * *

**_Sam_** and Santana stood in the stage staring each other down after the notes faded, "Look at that Sammy boy grew a pair and you found me so easily and I didn't even have to leave a trail of cereal. Or in your case a trail of Chapsticks."

"I thought that you loved Brittany. I can't believe that you're making what's going on with me and her about you. Why can't you just leave her alone and be happy?"

Santana shrugs, "I love Brittany and I just wanted to make sure that she's okay. I'm glad that she realized that you're the most boring person on the planet and your impressions suck."

"I'm not giving her up without a fight," Sam says.

Santana laughs, "You already lost Lipsy McChapsticks. So why don't you just give it up and have some dignity for a change." Sam glares at her and storms off the stage. Being Santana she yelled after him digging the knife in a little more, "One step at a time Sammy, first I'm going to cut off the Sam size tumor on her heart and then we can begin the long slow process of cleaning off the stink of your mediocrity off of her."

Santana laughed watching the life size Ken doll leave a trail of dust in his wake. She smirks satisfied with herself. It was fun messing with him, yeah she wasn't in love with Brittany anymore but she still cared enough about her to want her to be with someone better. And she was kinda kicking herself right now for paying that girl to act like her girlfriend. I mean look at her, who in their right mind would think that Santana Fucking Lopez would have to pay anyone to hit this. She sighs, the only reason she did that lame ass thing was so Brittany wouldn't get the wrong idea and think that she wanted her back.

She did want her back but as her friend. They were friends longer than they were lovers or girlfriends and she misses that. She misses her best friend. She also realizes that things won't go down smoothly if Quinn hears about her girlfriend. That would be another thing in a long list of craptastic things to pile on her month. She misses the other blonde too, like her heart hurts missing her. Quinn doesn't even answer her phone when she calls. Or her text emails nothing its complete radio silence with the blonde. She doesn't know what else to do. Quinn is so fucking confusing and she's not used to being the one doing the chasing. Okay that's a lie she had to chase after Brittany for a while. She growls walking off the stage maybe she should just give up on blondes all together. Or girls and just join a convent. She had to admit even she can rock a habit.

Looking on from the rafters were two tall blondes watching the whole interaction. Sue turns to Brittany, "I think I have a way to knock Jugs back on track."

Brittany smiles, "And I have an idea on how to get another stubborn unicorn to open her eyes."

Sue nods approving, "I'm glad that Q and S's sneaky ruthlessness has rubbed off on you."

Brittany smiles, "You just do your part and I'll do mine."

Sue holds out her hands and they shake on it. With gleeful expressions the blondes moved off in different direction to complete their part of the mission.

* * *

**_Santana_** looks around the coach's office wondering why she was even here again. It's not like she's a cheerio anymore and has to jump whenever she calls. She sighs staring at the coach waiting.

"What is with your ex glee clubbers?" Sue grouches from the corner of the room.

'_And here it is_,' she thinks with a small smile.

"Don't any of you have jobs?" Sue sneers, "You have to have some source of income so you can pay the staff of scientist who service your teleporters?"

Santana frowns, _'Oh good one.'_

But Sue continues nonplussed, "That you all clearly own since you're constantly showing up here."

Santana looks down cursing in her head, "I have a light schedule this semester…"

Sue smirks, "Do you not remember who got you that scholarship to Louisville?" Santana frowns, "Your coach is sending weekly reports and you dropped out a month ago."

Santana sighs giving up, "I'm sorry I hated it there. Everyone thought I was being a bitch when all I was doing was just being brutally honest with people." Sue smiles a little, "Look please don't tell my mom."

"Oh I can't I don't even speak Spanish," Santana rolls her eyes. "Let's face facts I need an heir apparent and I need someone who's as mean as I am."

Santana frowns holding up one of her hands, "Wait so you're offering me a job?"

Sue shrugs, "Finn Hudson took over the Glee club and he's the biggest idiot that I know. So why can't you take over my cheerios? You're smart, ruthless and evil all the traits that I try to install in all of my cheerios and besides you've always been my favorite."

Santana smiles a real smile for the first time since walking into the office, "This is an amazing offer and with the money my mom gave me for New York I can buy a McMansion in Lima Heights." She pauses, "Plus I'll be close to," far away from Quinn is what she wanted to say, "Brittany."

Sue smiles dismissing her, "Why don't you let me know by the end of the week?"

Santana swallows as her smile fades and a sad look flashes across her face. She nods and leaves the room. She goes to the auditorium and sits down on stage wondering what to do. College and Louisville wasn't where her heart or future lays. And it wasn't here in Lima either but she doesn't know what to do anymore. This thing with Q threw her for a loop but in all honesty she's glad that it happened. If only she can get Q to talk to her once.

_'Pathetic Santana, fucking pathetic.' _

* * *

**_A_** couple of days later Santana was back in the auditorium waiting for Brittany to come find her. It was about time that they talked and got everything out in the open. She stood by the piano playing with the keys. She shakes her head trying not to think about the last time she was on this stage, with Quinn and the rest of the gang. She wishes that she can go back to last year when everything was simpler and not as confusing. She had Brittany on her arm and Quinn was her best friend. She knew who she was and what she wanted but now that's gone and she doesn't know how to get it back.

Santana frowns going through her bag and finding her IPod. She places it on the piano scrolling until she finds the song that she's looking for. Smiling sadly she wants until the music starts singing out to the empty audience.

'_You and I walk a fragile line__  
__I have known it all this time__  
__But I never thought I'd live to see it break__  
__It's getting dark and it's all too quiet__  
__And I can't trust anything now__  
__And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake'_

She pictures Quinn walking away from her over and over again.

'_Ohh, I'm holding my breath__  
__Won't lose you again__  
__Something's made your eyes go cold'_

Not cold shut off and a little sad but never cold to her.

'_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__You're all I wanted__  
__Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you gone__  
__Can't turn back now,__  
__I'm haunted_

'_Stood there and watched you walk away__  
__From everything we had'_

Yeah Quinn, her…someone was always waking away, like cowards.

'_But I still mean every word I said to you__  
__She will try to take away my pain__  
__And she just might make me smile__  
__But the whole time I'm wishing she was you instead_

'_Ohh, I'm holding my breath__  
__Won't see you again__  
__Something keeps me holding on to nothing'_

Her breath catches in her throat when she sees a flash of blonde in the dark auditorium.

'_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__You're all I wanted'_

She smiles sadly at Brittany when she sees that it was the wrong blonde. Brittany stops in front of her smiling.

'_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you gone__  
__Can't turn back now,__  
__I'm haunted_

'_I know, I know,__  
__I just know__  
__You're not gone. You can't be gone.__  
__No._

'_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__Won't finish what you started'_

She grabs Brittany's hand feeling anchored to the ground.

'_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you gone__  
__Can't go back,__  
__I'm haunted_

'_Oooooh_

'_You and I walk a fragile line__  
__I have known it all this time__  
__Never ever thought I'd see it break.__  
__Never thought I'd see it.'_

Santana clears her throat turning off her player, "I knew you'd come around eventually. I mean Sam's most redeeming quality is that he can bore you to sleep and then you can use he's lips as ginormous pillow."

"I didn't break up with Sam because of that, Sanny. I really liked him and he made me feel really smart and think about things like where air comes from. And about how come in every movie about Jesus he dies at the end." Brittany sighs, "It's not what you think…"

"Look I'm not expecting you should date me again…" She shrugs turning away. "I'm taken," her voice bitter. She walks around the piano, "I just want you to aim higher…"

Brittany sighs, leaning against the piano, "I know that you're not dating Elaine. She told me that you paid her with scratcher tickets and an Ani Difranco t shirt to pretend to be your girlfriend. And I also know that you dropped out of school. Come on San you know that you can tell me what's really going on."

"It doesn't matter Britt I hated it there. It was too far away and too hard and well I'm moving on up," she rushes out. "Sue offered me a job to train me to take over the cheerios after she dies."

"You can't do that," Brittany insists.

"What it's not like I have to wait that long. I'm totally going to resin her protein shake in a couple of years."

"No I meant that you don't belong here. You never did. Like Rachel, Quinn, and the rest of the Gleeks I think that you need to be somewhere that's as big and as hot you are. It's okay to follow your dreams…"

"No Brittany you," she sighs, "You have no idea what it's like out there in the real world. No gives a damn about you even the people that you thought were your friends let you down."

"San…is this about us? Because I thought this is what you wanted," Brittany bites her lip fiddling with the phone in her pocket.

"No B, I love you and I think I always will but I'm not in love with you anymore," she turns her head away. "I thought that I found someone but that turned out to be a complete bust."

"Is that why you bribed Elaine," Brittany frowns.

Santana blushes looking down, "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me coming here so I panicked and bought a date."

"Well that's just silly because Rachel found someone new and I hear Kurt did to," she moves around to stand next Santana. "I did too…"

Santana smiles, "Really? Please don't tell me that you're back with Trouty lips? Because I meant what you said that you deserved better."

She blushes, "No it's not Sam but you do know her…" Santana crosses her arms looking expectedly, "Okay don't laugh or poke fun but its Rachel…"

Santana's mouth drops open, "Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? The annoying little Hobbit from Glee?" Brittany nods excitedly, "Well when the fuck did that happen?"

Brittany claps her hands, "Well after I tried to kiss you on New Year's and you left for some reason, Rachel and me ended up outside and when it was midnight…we kinda kissed. It was nice and wow she has the softest lips ever."

Santana holds up her hands, "Spare me the details B cuz I think that hearing about Hobbit sex will make me hurl."

Brittany giggles, "Well there wasn't any Hobbit sex than but when we all went to do that intervention it kind of happened after dinner…"

Santana smirks, "Wanky…"

Brittany's expression turned serious, "I know about you and Quinn." She holds up her hand stopping Santana's protest, "I'm not stupid you should know this by now, but that's not the point. I want to know what happened between you too."

Santana shrugs, "Quinn doesn't want to try nothing more than that. She didn't want me," she blinks back tears. "I tried to do that feelings crap that you were harping so much about but it didn't matter. She doesn't want to try."

"Are you sure? I mean she could be just scared…"

Santana shakes her head, "No she made that part clear in New York…I just…I just have to learn to live with it and just back to being friends or whatever. It's not like that matters anyway because she doesn't want to talk to me."

Brittany gathers her in a hug, "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry…maybe she's just scared."

Santana lays her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Or maybe I…it didn't mean anything to her."

"I doubt that S I know Q as well as I know you so I know that sex isn't something she does for the hell of it," Brittany moves her hands in soothing circles. "Just give her some time you never know she might surprise you."

Santana snorts, "I highly doubt that…I poured my heart out twice and I did so much sappy shit but nothing. Screw it its whatever. Her loss," she bites back a small sob.

"I say that you still have reason to hope because she called me you know? To check up on you," she tells her quietly.

"When…"

"When she found out that you were here this week and she called with some really lame excuse. She stuttered and stumbled until she just flat out asked about you." Brittany pulls back smiling "See she cares but she sucks at emotions like you do."

Santana gives a watery chuckle, "Yeah we do so maybe it's for the best…two emotionally stunted people shouldn't be together. See this is why I need to be here for a little while at least."

Brittany shakes her head, "No I think that New York is the best place for you. Not because it's close to Quinn but because it looks good on you," Brittany teases. "Why shouldn't you get the chance to be around people who are like you? Who appreciate you? Be a part of a community. Why can't you have a real something real with Quinn? Be girlfriends? But not best friends because that parts already taken." She points to herself, "By me obviously."

"But I think that's its still hopeless as far as Quinn's concerned." Santana chuckles as Brittany grabs her hands hugging her again, "You really are a genius Brittany."

Brittany shrugs, "Duh."

"And you are my best friend," Santana leans over nuzzling her nose playfully. They kiss, "And maybe you're right about New York…"

Brittany smiles, "Awesome and I'm always right." They laugh, "So the Gleeks and I are going to breadsticks tonight to pretend to be British, do you wanna come?"

Santana shakes her head, "No thanks I think that I'm going to hang around here a minute more. You know say goodbye before I leave."

"So it's New York or bust than?" Santana nods, "Good you're going to be great. I have faith in you and I know that Quinn does to once she gets her head out of her ass."

Santana chuckles, "Maybe…not holding my breath though."

"I wouldn't write her off…" Brittany turns and walks away. She goes into her jacket and pulls out her phone, "Quinn did you get all that..."

Santana smiles sadly not watching her leave. She walks through the hallways a song playing in repeat in her head. She sees Brittany standing by her locker, remembering all the times that she stood there waiting with her. She passes a smug sue and a sad Sam as she exits the school that defined her teenage years and a bittersweet feeling swept over her. Letting go of the past was going to be hard. Brittany and Quinn are the ones that shaped and molded her for better or worse. And it was Quinn's play now, it was up to her whether or not they continue or just look at it as a memory.

She knocks on the door as the song fades in her earphones.

Kurt opens the door surprised to see her, "Santana what are you doing here?"

Santana smirks walking past the boy, "I'm moving in." She smiles the first happy smile since Quinn walked away from her.

* * *

_**Quinn **_took a deep breath as she watch Santana sitting in the back of the church glaring at everyone who looked her way. She knew that she had her work cut out for her because of her insecurities she nearly blew something that could be great. Or maybe she already blew it to tiny pieces because she was too scared to a leap. But now she's ready to jump with her eyes closed and she where she lands. Hopefully Santana will be there to catch her when hits the ground. She takes a deep breath and puts on her mask, stealing herself before walking to her girl. She stops at the pew an amused smile on her face when she hears an irritated sigh escape Santana's lips. She can practically hear Santana groaning and bitching in her head over the interruption.

'_Who dear interrupts my glaring? Bitches…'_ she thinks mockingly._ 'Yeah that sounds like Santana.'_

Santana looks up surprise written on her face when she sees that it was Quinn standing next to her. A tiny smile peaks through, "Hey Q."

Quinn's breathe catches in her throat, "Hey S."

Santana clears her throat and shifts around so that Quinn can sit next to her. She takes a few deep breaths trying to control her racing heart. "It is a carrot top convention." Brittany sits with Rachel a pew rows in front of her. Santana smiles sadly and waves but her smile brightens visible when Brittany waves back enthusiastically. She looks over to Quinn who was fussing with her makeup, "I am so over this and it hasn't started yet. I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint," _LIES_ her mind screams because clearly Quinn is rocking her dress and Santana's itching to see what she's wearing underneath. "And I'm all alone stuck here sitting with you."

Quinn smirks handing over her compact, "Do you want me to you slap again?"

"I hate weddings," Santana takes the compact checking her makeup ignoring that comment, "and I hate Valentine's Day. They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope."

Quinn scoffs when a pair of older men grin at her flirtatiously, '_yeah that's so not going to happen._' "Do you know what I hate? Men." Santana looks at her confused but Quinn tilted her head to the guys next to them, "Every single one of them is a pig except for maybe Mr. Schue and Al Roker. And you know what you were right I do let men define me but not anymore. Like Gloria Steinem said 'A woman without men like a fish without a bicycle.'"

Santana smiles amused catching on to her game and hands her back her compact, "Al Roker is disgusting by the way."

Quinn sighs sitting back leaning close enough to touch shoulders with Santana's, "Whatever."

The conversation lags a bit as the girls shift awkwardly wondering what the other girl was thinking. It used to be so much easier. Talking to each other before wayward emotions got in the way. Now it's like they don't even know each other. Secrets, lies, sex everything is front and center leaving them exposed and that's not a feeling that they're used to.

Quinn catches herself almost resting her head on Santana, "I wonder what's taking so long you'd think that Ms. Pillsbury would be running up the aisle."

Santana was shouting in her head ordering her body to calm down. If Quinn was going to pretend that they never happened then so will she. If only her body would start listening and stop reacting to Quinn's and stop feeling the heat of her body. Or stop reacting to the perfume that she's wearing because damn it it's not intoxicating. Not at all.

"Maybe she had a change of heart," Santana mutters. "Maybe she's figuring out that love and marriage is a joke."

Quinn snaps her head around, "Do you really believe that? Love and marriage is a joke? That's it's not worth the leap?"

Santana clinches her jaw, "What leap? Every time, every fucking time Quinn I put myself out there its thrown back in face." She blinks back tears, "So maybe it's a joke because from where I'm sitting you never took the leap with me."

Quinn swallows, "Maybe I was too caught up in my own fears to realize what was being offered. Maybe I realized that I was stupid." She stops when her voice cracks, "Maybe I'm going to jump anyways and just hope that someone catches me on the ground."

Santana shakes her head, "Don't play games with me Quinn, please. You're hot and cold. Love me hate me. Stay leave…" Her voice trails off, "Stop sending me mix signals and just tell me what you want."

Quinn leans forward slightly, "You…that's it you. It's not love, at least not yet but it can be. I think that it can be something great, epic." She smiles crookedly, "Not that it's going to be easy because come it's us. When have we ever did things easily?"

Santana smirks, "How do you think that it's going to work? We're the same bitchy, mean and sarcastic."

Quinn snakes her hand on Santana's lap holding hers lightly, "That's what you want everyone to see but that's not the real Santana. I know the real Santana, my Santana. My best friend even when we were fighting. The real Santana when she's being snarky and evil to the rest of McKinley is sweet and thoughtful to me and her friends."

Santana scoffs "Are you huffing paint Q because that's not me."

Quinn squeezes her hand, "Yes it because the real Santana let me hide in her room when my father was on the war path. The real Santana protected Brittany and the rest of the Gleeks from the jocks. The real Santana dropped everything she was doing because Glee needed her. The real Santana hopped on the first plane to New York because Kurt called saying that Rachel Berry needed help." She nudges her shoulder playfully. "If that wasn't the real Santana than the head bitch Santana would've fucked me and told everyone we know about my, uh mini me," she lowered her voice. "Head bitch Santana would've laughed and encourage Kitty to continue torturing Marley. Head bitch Santana would've destroyed Sam or Rachel for trying to be with Britt. And finally head bitch Santana would've told Kurt to go fuck himself when he called."

Santana looks away, "You…you acted like you know me but you don't Quinn."

Quinn tugs on her hand, "I know you and I see you San. I see that you put yourself out there for people you care about. Even if just in the shadows. I know that you threatened my father." Santana gasps, "That's right I know all about that. He didn't tell me, my mom did one day after he left. Of course she was drunk when she told me about my crazy Hispanic friend that came in the middle of the night armed with a baseball bat and a can of mace. I know I never thanked you for that but I am now, so thank you Santana Lopez for being the best friend I ever had."

Santana flushes embarrassed, "You're full of shit Quinn because every chance that we got we tore each other a part."

"That's true but just think of all the angry sex or make up sex we could've had if things were different back then." She laughs at Santana's incredulous expression, "It's okay San I get I understand you're not used to being the one pursued. I mean by someone that actually wants you for you and not because of their own agendas. But I'm ready and willing to do just that all that sappy shit you did Britt and me." She smirks a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Singing songs throwing myself at your feet. I think Rachel will appreciate it the romance of it all."

Santana laughs in disbelief, "You're crazy Q and I know that you're full of it because you would never step out of that little safe box you built around yourself. Especially not for me."

Quinn smiles, "I may surprise you San and maybe you'll like it."

Santana's face softens, "You don't have to say that Quinn. I know things have been strained between lately because…well because I pushed for something that you don't want." Her thumbs strokes Quinn's hand, "But I miss you and if it's only friendship for us then so be it."

Quinn's heart stutters at Santana's confession, "I missed you too San more than you know."

Santana's smile seems to brighten the church, "Good otherwise I'd have to kick your ass Fabray." She faces the front again, "I'm glad we didn't ruin our friendship."

Quinn shakes her head, _'Santana just doesn't pay attention but that's okay I got something planned for her.'_

* * *

_**Santana **_takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders before walking back in the church. She clears her throat getting the attention of Finn and Schue, "I have been chosen probably because I'm numb to other peoples feeling. To come here and ask what you would like to do Mr. Schue?"

Schue lifts his, "About what?"

"Oh about the reception, Ms. Pillsbury's parents say they paid for the whole thing so we might as well have the party. And if you ask me they're pretty happy about it."

"We can't have the reception now I mean," Finn starts to argue.

"Sure you can all of you came back. All you should be together. Just because I ruined my valentines doesn't mean I have to ruin all of yours too." He smiles sadly, "I'm going to go see if I can find Emma."

Santana and Finn stare at his back as he leaves the church looking more than a little broken.

* * *

_**Quinn**_ and Santana laugh while dancing with mike. Sam was lurking in the corner pouting at Brittany dancing with Rachel. Santana rolls her eyes at the blonde boy when he caught her eyes and tried glaring at her. Like it was her fault that Brittany realized the massive mistake she was about to make hooking up Froggy lips. She grabs Quinn's hand and heads to the bar.

Quinn sighs, "We all should've known that a Valentine's Day wedding was just asking for a disaster."

Santana nods, "Love stinks."

The bartender looks at them grinning, "I'm sorry ladies but can I see some ID."

Santana smirks as they both pull their IDs out of their bras, "I'm 25 the names Rosario Cruz I might be related to Penelope." She grins at Quinn, "You?"

"I'm Emily stark," she winks at Santana, "barely legal."

Santana laughs, "Well that's good because I hear your professors are into that." They take their drinks and turn around, "You know we were always two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum. Maybe that's way we love each other so much and slap each other."

Quinn laughs, "Hmm you know I have to say Rosario that you're killing it in that dress."

She touches her arm and Santana frowns a little confessed because she thought that agreed to be just friends. "Thanks," she looks over to the dance floor and spots Brittany and Rachel. "Look at those two romantic saps. You know they may have love but do you know what we are and they are not?"

Quinn smirks, "Flawless."

Santana grins as they clink their glasses together. They look over to the stage where Blaine and Kurt were performing. Dancing with the rest of their friends. If they were honest with themselves then they would say that they miss this. Them. The old Gleeks and the friendships that they made. Honest friendships not friends that wanted a piece of their popularity. Just people, family really that loved them and accepted them no matter what. Sure they fight and bicker but that's what family does, right?

Quinn looks at Santana who shaking a shaker over her head and she threw her head back and laughed. She can do this. Santana was worth it. And of course Coach had to take the spotlight and her speech was hilarious but ridiculous. Santana shrugs her shoulders agreeing with her. Quinn sighs, _'Okay maybe this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"Rachel and Finn are about to perform," Quinn says breaking out of her thoughts.

Santana shrugs guzzling down the rest of her champagne, "What else is new? Hobbit and Gigantor love to grace us with their voices."

Quinn takes her and Santana's glasses and sets them down, "May I have this dance?"

Santana looks at her startled, "But it's a slow one."

Quinn pushes off the bar and holds out her hand, "So? It's a wedding and who's to say that two friends can't dance with each other?" She smiles playfully, "Come San where's that rebellious spirit that I know and love? Let's show every one why we're the hottest bitches in this place."

Santana hesitates, "I don't know…"

Quinn quirks her brow, "I dare you to dance with me Santana. Or are you chicken?" She laughs when Santana shots her glare, "Satan is scared. Santana Fucking Lopez is a chicken and doesn't want to dance with a girl."

"Fuck you Barbie! I'm not scared," Santana growls.

"Then take my hand and dance with me," she says simply. "I dare you."

Santana hesitates briefly before slipping her hand in Quinn's and lets the other girl lead her to the floor. They wrap their arms around each other and move slowly. Quinn sighs sinking into her familiar warmth. Santana closes her eyes and breath in Quinn. It felt right. Like they were coming home again.

"I never slow danced with a girl before," Quinn says pulling away slightly. Santana smiles and she can't help but smile back, "I like it."

Santana shakes her head leaning back in Quinn's embrace, "Me too."

The song finishes and the crowd starts clapping. Rachel stands on the stage basking in the applause catching Brittany's attention and winks. "Thank you every one," she says when the applause dies down. "On behalf of myself and the rest of the Gleeks we like to thank you for being here and celebrating this Valentine's Day with us. I know that evening hasn't turned out exactly planned but we still might have a happy ending."

Santana was standing behind Quinn resting her chin on her shoulders, "What's she babbling about?"

Quinn shakes her head, "You'll see."

"Okay we have one more performer than its good night," Rachel looks over catching Quinn's eyes. She sees the subtle nod, "Alright than will Quinn Fabray like to come up to the stage?"

Santana lifts her head shocked, "I didn't know that you were going to sing, Q."

She turns around and kisses her cheek, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Color me surprised than," Santana says.

Quinn starts walking backwards, "Just listen and at the end of the song tell if everything is all in my head. Tell me that's there's still no chance."

"Wait Quinn…" she tries to follow her but Brittany steps in and holds her back.

"Just let her do this San," Brittany whispers. "It's about time someone did the sweeping and got you off of your feet."

"But we agreed…I mean I thought that…"

"Did she say she wanted to be just friends? Or were you not paying attention to what she's been saying all night?" Rachel asks standing next to them, "Because from where I'm standing Santana you're burying your head in the sand."

Quinn stands next to the keyboard fidgeting nervously, "Hey guys…"

Mike shouts, "We love you!" and the crowd laughs.

Quinn flushes, "Thanks Mike I kind of love you too." She inhales deeply stealing her nerves, "Okay first of all for those that don't know me I'm Quinn Fabray and this…me coming up here and spilling my guts is unusual. In fact everyone would say damn near impossible because I don't have feeling." She glares mockingly at Finn, "But I do have feelings a lot and this is my way of telling someone very special that it's not love but it could be. It could be something epic and special. And I'm sorry that I was such a coward before. I'm sorry for making you feel like that your thoughts and feelings didn't matter because they do."

Santana struggles to get away, "She doesn't have to do this! I get it she likes me but she doesn't have to do this because of me."

Brittany tightens her hold, "Maybe she doesn't but maybe she wants to. Maybe she heard what you said in the auditorium and heard the song that you sang." Santana opens her mouth but Brittany cuts her off, "Maybe she broke her own heart hearing that she broke yours."

"And maybe this is her way of saying you're more than sex," Rachel slips her arm around Santana.

Up on stage Quinn swallows, "And who this person is, is going to surprise a lot of you but I'm not ashamed to say that I'm falling fast and it scares me. But I'm tired of running. Tired of pushing her away. So Santana shut up and listen and then tell me if I'm wrong."

Their friends snap around searching for the other girl. Everyone whispering, "Did you know?" "Oh my god I always thought it would be Rachel that Quinn falls for."

Tina was the only person besides Brittany and Rachel that wasn't surprised. She just shrugged, "It makes sense." She just shrugged, "Well just think about it for a minute, all that fighting had to be like foreplay for those two."

The rest of the Gleeks nod their heads, "True…"

"She did it," Santana sighs shocked. "In front of everyone."

"I also want to thank Brittany for giving me the kick in the ass that I needed," Quinn swallows. "Okay here we go."

She places her had on the key board her hands shaking slightly. She hates showing her emotions as much as Santana, so she knows the other girl can appreciate the effort she's putting out. Santana tilts her head soaking in the unfamiliar music.

'_I'm writing here  
Cause there's nothing left here  
For me to do  
But please know that  
I'm trying to make up for my mistakes'_

She looks up and finds Santana without any trouble. She smiles shyly at her. Santana feels a smile tug on her lips and she can't deny the way her heart was racing. The way her knees felt weak because this was for her and no one else.

'_And you're moving on  
With guilty memories  
But I was wrong  
To ever test us  
This broken road is more than I can take_

_'So this is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone_

Brittany and Rachel let their arms drop and Santana moved closer to the stage until she was standing in front of Quinn.

_I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life_

_'I'll leave this note for you to read  
So you won't forget that all I need is you  
It's you!'_

This had to be the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for her. Sure Brittany sang to her before but Quinn just did the thing that probably went everything inside of her. She admitted her feelings in front of their friends and strangers.

'_And the world is not so clear anymore  
Since the day that you walked right out that door  
I knew all I need is you_

_'This is the way that I'll tell you_  
_That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life'_

Brittany smiled at Rachel wrapping an arm around her. Rachel grinned up at the taller girl and snuggled into her side.

_'It's never too late to show you who I am  
I know you want to love me  
I know you understand that I could be your missing page_

_'Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life'_

Quinn stared at Santana and electricity crackled around the room.

_'This is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know_

'_I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life'_

The music fades and the crowd stands still watching the girls wondering what was going to happen next. Rachel and Brittany held their breath looking on as the girls continued their staring match. Everyone lend forward slightly watching the pair intently.

Santana swallowed thickly and jumped up onto the stage, Quinn followed her with her eyes. In two long strides Santana was standing directly in front of her. Quinn held her breath waiting for Santana to make her move. She can feel her stomach jumping with nerves making her feel sick. Time past and it felt like hours to Quinn, she was about to open her mouth or run away. Which one, she wasn't sure yet but she started to have a sinking feeling that this might have been a big mistake.

Santana knew that Quinn was about to bolt but she couldn't make herself move. This all felt like a dream, because Quinn Fucking Fabray did not just stand up in front of all their friends and strangers and sing to her. She tentatively raised her hand and tangled it in Quinn's hair and circled her waist with the other.

Quinn gasp died in her throat when Santana's lips crashed into hers. Quinn felt the air escape her lungs and heart pound painfully in her chest. Quinn lifted up her arms and circled them around the other girl's neck sinking into the kiss. She could hear faint whistles and cheers in the background but she tuned it all out concentrating on the girl in front of her. This, this was want she always wanted and needed but she never knew if she would get it. With Santana of all people but it felt right, like all the pieces started to fit. Her fear almost cost her, this but now that she had Santana she wasn't about to let her go.

She pulled away reluctantly from Santana's addictive lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "So I can take this as a yes then? You forgive me?"

"Well I'm not sure just," Santana smirked and her husky voice sent chills down Quinn's spine. "How about you take me upstairs and show me…"

Quinn smile widen as she stepped back grabbing Santana's hand. Without another word she led Santana down the stage and to the nearest elevator. Santana high fived Brittany and Rachel on way out and bumped fist with Mike. She couldn't help but giggle when Quinn slammed her against the wall next to the elevator. Quinn's warm hand stayed firmly on her arm holding her in place as if she was afraid that Santana would change her mind and run away.

'_As if,_' she thought with a small snort. Her eyes shined brightly in the light as she watched with an affected half smile as Quinn jabbed the button repeatedly.

"You know that's not going to make the elevator come any faster, Fabray?"

Quinn gave her a halfhearted glare not appreciating the amused tone in her voice, "Shut it Santana or I'll just leave you here and go to my room."

Santana laughed pushing herself off the wall stepping into Quinn's personal space, "Oh really? You're going to go to your room _alone_ dreaming about me? When you could have the real thing riding you all night long?"

Quinn swallowed thickly and '_Merry' _twitched inside of Quinn's tight panties. Quinn still thought it was a ridiculous name but she wasn't about to tell her girl that especially with the visual that Santana gave her. She cleared her throat, "Well since you put it that way…."

Santana smirked triumphantly nearly cheering when the elevator doors finally opened. "After you Q." She gestured for the other girl to go in first.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully pushing Santana in front of her, "Get inside dork."

Santana's laugh trailed behind her as she stepped into the elevator with Quinn close behind her. Quinn shook her head fondly as the door shut quietly leaving them alone for the first time in a long time. Quinn felt her body start to hum in anticipation and her nerve endings tingle.

Santana glanced up because she knew that her blonde companion was a little too quiet. From experience she knew that could lead to bad things. She squared her shoulders tilting her chin up, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours babe? Please don't tell me that you're having second thoughts for the millionth time."

Quinn cheeks flushed her eyes darting to the floor, "No of course not. I'm just wondering if you are because maybe you didn't want to embarrass me in front of all of our friends."

Quinn closed her eyes as she felt Santana's warm hand on her cheek, "You know me well enough to know that if I didn't want this I wouldn't be here. I've waited a long time for you to give us a chance and I'm not going to ruin it or break your trust by running away. I'm here ready and willing to be in this with you."

Quinn opened her eyes searching Santana's soft brown ones for any hint of a lie. She swallowed again as she nodded, "Okay…okay."

Santana smirked, "Okay than enough of this mushy crap." She gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips, "The only down side of being with a chick is all the talking about emotions. I mean really Q stop being such a girl."

Quinn laughed pushing Santana into the wall gently, "You're an ass."

Santana shrugged crossing her ankles, "It's part of my charm Fabray and you love it."

"Don't be so sure Lopez," she shot back. "It might just be all the wine I consumed."

Santana shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Q ball, but I know that I'm hot and shit."

The bell dinged signaling that they were on their floor. Quinn grabbed Santana's hand as the doors opened, "Last chance to change your mind."

Santana said nothing as she pulled her out of the confined space. Santana started to jog slowly laughing as she pulled Quinn behind her. Quinn released a breath she didn't know she was holding and followed after her. She laughed happily as she tripped over her feet pushing Santana into the wall. Santana laughed following her willingly when Quinn pushed off of her and pulled her to the room.

"I got it," Quinn grunted when Santana rushed her to open the door. Quinn slide the key in and Santana threw her arms up cheering. Quinn laughed grabbing Santana's arm pulling her inside and shutting the behind them.

* * *

_**Santana **_stood in front of the mirror smoothing down her dress. She titled her head crinkling her nose. She looks fat in her opinion but that's what being pregnant will do to you she guesses. It took a long time for her and Quinn to get her but after today there is no going back. Actually that day in the choir room there was no going back; Quinn wormed her way into her heart and refused to come out.

It's been a long three years since Mr. Schue's non wedding and it wasn't easy but they managed to survived days, weeks and sometimes even months of separation, petty fights and jealously. But they held strong and found a way to work it out and become stronger than ever. Some of their friends were surprised that they lasted this long but she wasn't though. She knew that she and Quinn were the real deal.

So here she stood on her wedding day wearing an expensive white dress. She's glad that she didn't burn as soon as she walked into the church considering that she was 3 months pregnant by another female getting ready to commit to a forever with said female. It took Quinn a while to convince Santana to marry her; only thinking that she proposed was because of the baby. Until a certain hobbit took her aside and explained that Quinn had bought that ring months before. Right around the time of her graduation. She was just holding on to it until she figured out the perfect moment to pop the question.

So here she stood and she marveled at how her life turned out. Not so different as she thought back in high school. She's getting married to a hot blonde just not the one she originally thought. She wasn't sad or unhappy with Quinn don't get her wrong. She's happier than she ever was with Brittany not that she didn't love her and still have love for the first girl that held her heart. But with Quinn everything was easier and harder, better and worse, laughter and tears but at the end of the day it was Quinn that she needed.

Brittany was happy in her strange relationship with her midget diva. Santana shuddered she didn't even want to think about that it made her stomach turn sour and upset her baby whenever she let her mind wonder that way.

There was a knock on the door that took her away from her thoughts.

"Come in," she said.

A blonde head popped in and Brittany smiled widely, "You look beautiful San!"

Santana blushed slightly, "Thanks B. So I guess it's time?" Brittany nodded bouncing on the balls of her feet. Santana swallowed, "Okay than lets go before Quinn tries to run out the door."

Brittany giggled stepping aside so Santana can leave the room, "I doubt that's going to happen. Rach told me that she's been super hyper all day. Annoyingly so," she paused tilting her head thoughtfully. "I guess she knows how we felt back in high school."

Santana laughed following her maid of honor to where her soon to be bride was waiting. She took a deep breath, "Okay B, I'm ready."

Brittany nodded, "Let's go get our girls."

Santana smiled, "Yeah…"

Brittany threw opened the doors to the church and Santana's breath caught in her throat. She looked like an angel in her dress. A perfect angel.

Quinn stood nervously fidgeting glancing at the doors every second a small voice in the back of her head screamed that Santana ran away. But all of her doubts and worries that Santana only agreed to marry her was because of the baby all melted away as soon as she saw Santana. She looked breathtaking and perfect. They smiled at each other waiting for the Wedding March to start. Waiting for the rest of their lives to start.

* * *

_**A/N: *Peaks out from hiding spot* Okay so that's the show buttttt it's not really the end. I plan on visiting this verse again with some one shots of the girls' life…if that idea appeals to people. If it does feel free to mgs me with ideas. I have tentative outlines of their first fight, first time Santana goes to Yale and Quinn visiting in New York. Of course baby Fabpez making its entrance. For now it will remain as complete because I'm not sure when those one shots will be out. Anyway thank you to everyone who favored/alerted and reviewed this story I'm in awe and I thank you for it. **_

_**A/N 2: Oh one more thing later on maybe in June I plan on writing a one shot of how Pieberry got together. A gift for my buddy gleekfreak1992 because she's awesome and she begged me to ;) If you haven't checked out her story I suggest you do, it's awesome. **_


End file.
